The greatest game of truth or dare ever PERCY JACKSON STYLE!
by daughterofwater22
Summary: The demigods celebrate their victory over Gaea and after they fixed thing with the romans. They play an interesting game of truth or dare. Are there going to be catfights? Maybe. Will there be confessions? Probably. Will there be snacks? NO! Is there going to be love? Or other stuff? I'm just one person! Will the dares be funny? Absolutely. *Name used to be daughterofwisdomandwater
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic, so please don't be mean. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO. Ricky owns it.**

**Percy's pov**

We were in the Olympus party room, trying to figure out what to do. After 13 minutes of figuring what to do, I suggested we play Truth or Dare. " "Perfect!" everyone said.

"So, who goes first?" Hazel and I said. "Ooooohhhhhh! ME! LEO! LEONARDO GOES FIRST!" Leo said. "Okay... Leo goes first." I said. "YAY! Jason, truth or dare?" "Dare."

"I dare you to sing Domino while swinging your shirt back and forth." Leo said grinning broadly. "Fine." Jason muttered.

Jason's pov

_Stupid Leo making me do this, I thought. I walked to the streets and started to sing._

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a domino,_

_Every second is a highlight, When we touch don't ever let me go_.** (a/n: I'm too lazy to put it all lol)**

When I got to the end, I saw Leo taping me. "VALDEZ, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" "STOP! Let's just go back to the game, ok?"

"Truth or dare Reyna?"I said. "Dare, Romans never back down." Reyna said proudly. "I dare you to say captain potato at the end of each sentence you say." "Grr, fine captain potato." "Annabeth, truth or dare captain potato?" All of us started to laugh really hard then. "Truth." Annabeth said. "If Luke was the same age you were and he didn't turn evil, would you have dated him, Captain potato?" "Yes." she said quietly. "WHAT!" Percy said. "Relax Percy, just be glad you have me now, and I'm yours, ok?." she said. "Seaweed Brain, Truth or Dare?"

**Review! Hope you guys liked it, sorry it was short, tell me if I should make another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Percy can do the Harlem Shake

**Welcome to the second chapter of this title lol. Hope you enjoy, Read on! ( my new motto lol)**

**Rick Riordan: She does not own PJO/HOO. I do.**

**Me: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You had to throw percabeth into Tartarus?**

**Rick: ... yes... um, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Percy's pov**

"Seaweed Brain, truth or dare?" Annabeth said. "Dare." I said bravely. " I dare you to dance the Harlem shake in Times Square and get people to join you." she said grinning evilly. "Wow, coming from my own girlfriend." I said. I walked to times square and asked some people to join me to do the Harlem Shake. I actually got a lot of people. So, then Leo turned on the music.

_Colo ferorita ta ta ta ta ta ta ( you can do the Harlem shake)_

Then I took off my jacket and some other girls took off their jackets or sweaters and the guys took off their jackets too. Then we all started doing really random dances. Then the weirdest thing ever yet happened... A CHINESE NEW YEAR'S DRAGON DANCED TOO! Then everyone just started doing it too, and even Leo, Reyna, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper started to do it. Then out of nowhere, a dance group turned on Gangnam Style, and started to dance to that. Then, someone from my crowd said "That's ancient, dude." Then, another voice said "Ain't that the truth." Then Leo just shouted "EVERYBODY CAN DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" Then he and I just started dancing and everybody started doing it again, even the Gangnam stylers. Leo and I got tired so, we stopped it. " Leo, truth or dare?" "Dare." " I dare you to sing Sexy and I know it and dance all the dance moves while taping yourself and show it to Apollo, and when he gets nervous, start singing I knew you were trouble." I said. " Okay!" Leo said happily.

-I'm just a line break people, don't worry.-

**Leo's pov  
**I got the radio and started to record myself and then I just started singing and dancing.

_When I walk on the spot this is what I see everybody there is staring at me I've got passion in my pants and I'm not afraid to show it, show it, show it  
I'm sexy and I know it._** (an: blah blah other lyrics and stuff I'll speed up to Apollo, ' Kay?) **"Lord Apollo, I want to show you this/" " Okay, Leo ." I showed him my dancing and singing. " Um, uh I'll just go now." "Wait!" I said.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, So shame on me now, Flew me to places I never knew, so now I'm lying on the cold hard ground, Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble. _"Sorry, Lord Apollo, this was a dare , we were just playing truth or dare so, Bye now!" Percy said. "Oh, sure but uh, nice moves Leo." Apollo said walking away. "Thanks, Lord Apollo!" I said. " Leo, Dakota and Gwen showed up, so you can TorD them." Piper said. "Alright, Dakota, Truth or Dare? I said evilly.

**Sorry, I left you with a cliffy, but next chapter will make up for it... *evil laugh* *cough * * cough* REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, and I'd like to give a shout out to SummerSpirit18. BYEE! PEEPS!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's the end of the world!

**Hi guys! I am so grateful for you guys I didn't expect people would favorite and follow m story so quickly... SO READ ON!  
Rick: She will never ever ever own Pjo/Hoo.  
Me: Seriously, dude?  
Rick:... Just read the story people.**

**Dakota's pov**  
"Dakota, truth or dare?" Leo said smirked evilly. "Dare, give me your best shot." "I dare you to run around Central park screaming "We're out of clocks and toilet paper, the world is going to end!" "Alright, I'm gonna ROCK THIS DARE, make way fo' da masta." I said smoothly. I walked to Central Park, and then I ran around screaming "We're out of clocks and toilet paper. the world is going to END!" When I was done, I asked " Thalia, truth or dare?" "Dare." " I dare you to sing Barbie Girl in a short hot pink skirt, white tank top, and high heels. "ARGHHH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! " "It's okay Thalia, when you're done, you can have your revenge, okay?" " Fine." she said, and Piper was leading her to the closet.

Thalia's pov  
GAHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE DAKOTA! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO MAKE ME DO THIS? ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
-TIMESKIP-

When I was done, I said "That was the most embarrassing moment in my whole entire life." "Connor, truth or dare?" I said. "Dare." He said timidly. "I dare you to mix mustard, ketchup, salsa. honey glaze, buffalo sauce, ranch, vinaigrette, and put it in a bottle and chug all of it down."I said. "FINE." he said angrily.

Connor's pov  
I mixed all of the ingredients together and put it in the bottle. I started to chug it down, and when I was done, I drank some water and I managed not to throw up. "You actually managed to survive, punk." " How did it taste?" Katie asked. " Like death." I said. "So, truth or dare, Piper? " "Dare." "Come here." I whispered to her, I dare you to dress up really nice and flirt with the other guys here except me and Jason. " But, he's my boyfriend. " she pleaded. "Exactamente." I said.

**Hope you guys liked it. Oh, and I'm looking for demigods in this party so say hi in your reviews and answer the following questions.**

**Name: Age**

**Godly parent: What dare you want them to have( I'll work out something):  
And favorite and follow meee! love you guys READ ON!**


	4. Chapter 4: Piper's a flirt

Hi** guys! I'm back. Rick was on Twitter and he had a VS. contest about Greek Rick VS. Roman Rick... HILARIOUS! Just check it out on Google images and type in: kidnap Rick Riordan. What? I just wanted to see if it actually faked a picture of him being held hostage and okay news rick will show scenes in Tartarus. I do not own PJO and I never will.**

**Piper's pov  
**I can't believe Connor is making me do this! I'll just start with Percy first, because he's kind of hot. Don't tell Annabeth I said that or she will kill me.  
-TIMESKIP TO AFTER PIPER'S DONE-

After I was done flirting with all the boys, I kissed Jason and told him it was just a dare. "Phew, I actually thought you actually had a thing for them." Jason said. "Wow, you and Percy have a lot in common." I said. "Hey!" Percy said. " Just kidding." " Fine." "Aww! You are so cute when you get mad!" Annabeth said, as she kissed him. Leo cleared his throat and said " Guys, can we go back to the game?" " Yeah." Percy said. " Flavia, truth or dare?" I said. "Dare." she said. "I dare you to go to Chiron and say 'Chiron, there's a magical pony in my cabin and it keeps saying " I WANT LUCKY CHARMS! GIMME LUCKY CHARMS!" can you get rid of it? and then when he sees there's no pony say " Oh, I think someone gave it lucky charms, thanks Chiron." I said.

Flavia's pov  
I went to Chiron and said " Chiron, there's a magical pony in my cabin and it keeps saying " I WANT LUCKY CHARMS! GIMME LUCKY CHARMS!" can you get rid of it?" I said, using my best puppy eyes. "Yes, child, and what kind of pony is it?" "I'm not sure." I said. When we got inside my cabin I gasped, THERE WAS AN ACTUAL LIVE MAGICAL PONY SAYING "I WANT LUCKY CHARMS! GIMME LUCKY CHARMS!" IN MY ACTUAL ROOM. " Okay, Nico, can you get me some lucky charms cereal from the dining pavilion?" he asked. " Okay, Chiron." Nico said. When we got the cereal, we fed it to the pony and it said " I'M OUT! PEACE!" and then it was gone. when, I got back to the Zeus cabin, Gwen said "I did not expect that coming." We all laughed. "Okay, Clarisse, truth or dare?" "Dare, give me your worst." she said.** (an: I didn't want to hurt Flavia's feelings by putting in punk because Flavia's my bestie here) **" I dare you to sing 22 to Dionysus in a t-shirt and short pants." Clarisse looked horrified. I was beginning to like this game a lot.

Clarisse's pov  
I put on the outfit and I walked over to Dionysus. "Clary, why are you here?" he said. I began to sing.  
_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes ah ah ah ah  
Yeah, we're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical at the same time oh yeah  
Tonight's the night we forget about the deadlines, it's time _

_Uh oh, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22_

**(an: blah other lyrics if you want to know where I got the lyrics I got them from metro )**

When I finished, I ran as fast as I could to the Zeus cabin, when I got there I said " ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT WAS SO EMBARRASING!" "Shh, it's okay you can have your revenge later, okay?" Chris said. "Fine, but only because that's a really good reason." I said. I looked around for the next victim, and then my eyes stopped at Nico. "Nico, truth or dare?" I said.

**Didn't expect that didja, huh? Well review! Luv ya guys! Ew not in that way! Like brothers and sisters. Oh and in your reviews I'm still looking for people to be in the next chapters. BYEE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbreaks and Heartache

Hi** Guys! Sorry for posting so late! My parents took me to a supermarket and there was a vlacas who wheel-chaired over my ankle (yes, it's possible) and now I have a sprained ankle. But, lucky for you, I'm in a happy mood and this is gonna be a looong chapter. (not that long, but long)  
_I will never ever ever own PJO/HOO. Just pretend I sung that._**

**_Clarisse's_**_ pov_

"Nico, truth or dare?" I said. "Truth." "Wimp," I muttered. "Do you have a crush on Thalia? If so, you have to kiss her." I said evilly.

Nico's pov  
Wow, Clarisse is making this really hard , but I guess she's still mad about that dare. I actually do have a crush on Thalia. The way her eyes sparkle when she's excited, or when she's mad at someone. Ugh, getting a little carried away here. "Yes." I said softly. " Can't hear you." Clarisse said. "YES, I DO! NOW SHUT UP!" I screamed, as I kissed Thalia. Then, a flash of light appeared in the cabin. "YOU DARE TO KISS ONE OF MY HUNTERS, ESPECIALLY MY LIEUTENANT?!" Artemis yelled when she slapped me. Oh boy, can she hit! "My lady, we were just playing a game of truth or dare and, Nico was dared to kiss Thalia." Percy said. Oh, very well then, Percy. I shall be gone now." I didn't know if it was just me but I thought I saw Artemis swoon a little to Percy, but, apparently she did because I also saw Annabeth clench her jaw and glare at Artemis. When she was gone, I looked at all the demigods that were in the room and decided to TorD one of the newbie campers. "Abrielle, truth or dare?" I asked her.**(an: Abrielle Grey was someone in my reviews, so thanks Brie! Can I call you that? Brie?) **"Truth." "Who do you have a crush on?" I asked. "Oooh! This is gonna be good!" My sister, Flavia, squealed.

Abrielle's pov  
ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why does Nico have to ask me that question?! I have a secret crush on Percy, but Annabeth is one of my close friends and she's Percy's girlfriend, so it would feel like betraying her if I said that. **(an: Sorry Abrielle if you don't like Percy that much.) **"Percy." I said softly. "What?" Thalia said. "PERCY! OKAY, JUST SHUT UP IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO SAY IT OUT LOUD!" I screamed. Surprisingly, it was Annabeth who spoke up " Abrielle, it's okay, I'm used to other guys crushing on my boyfriend, just not goddesses." She turned to Percy. "If you ever cheat on me, I will send you and the girl who you were with to Tartarus myself." "With a little help from me." Clarisse said. "Why would I cheat on you?" He said. "That's what I like to hear." She said. "AWW!" all the girls said. All the guys groaned. "Okay, enough of that stuff, truth or dare Katie?" I said. "Dare." she said. " I dare you to sing This Kiss to Travis **(an: Travis is in the bath-house) **, and when he tease you sing We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together."

Katie's pov  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME! When I walked over to Travis and sang.

_This kiss is something I can't resist  
Your lips are undeniable This kiss is something I can't risk _ **(some random lyrics blah stuff like that)  
**He walked over to tease me, but then I sang _ We are never ever ever getting back together wee are never ever getting back together. _ For a second he looked confused but then he ran around scream-singing "This Kiss" and "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together". I went back to the cabin and said "Reyna, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to go around screaming "AHHH! THERE'S A OSTRICH-LLAMA CHASING ME! IT WANTS MY GUMMY WORMS!" and then go down to the ground and start flopping all over and scream "AGHHHHH! IT'S TICKLING ME! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" I finished. "AGHHHH! I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed. "No need to do that" I said." "AGHHH! FINE, I'LL DO IT!" She screamed.

Reyna's pov  
I ran around the camp screaming "AGHHH! THER'S AN OSTRICH-LLAMA CHASING ME! IT WANTS MY GUMMY WORMS!" I fell down flopping around, also screaming "AGHHHHHH! IT'S TICKLING ME! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" I screamed. I ran back down to the cabin and said "Leo, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to go to Dionysus and challenge him to a who-can-party-better- contest." I said.

Leo's pov  
I went to Dionysus and said "Lord Dionysus, I challenge you to a party contest." "Well then, prepare to be crushed." "First, we serve the drinks and we see which quality is better." After serving the drinks, I won that round. "You have skill, yes." "Second, we serve the snacks." That time, Dionysus won. "Thirdly, the dancing and music." I won that round that time. "Well, it seems you have beaten me." "Lord Dionysus, this was just a dare so you can say you won." "Okay." he replied. When I got back to the cabin, I said "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

**Review please! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6: HEY HEY YOU YOU!

**Hey bros! got that from pewdiepie if you know him say it in your reviews... BARRELS! lol. Oh, and someone got angry at the first chapter so I'll fix that.**

**Annabeth's pov  
**"Annabeth, truth or dare?" "Dare." I said. "I dare you to sing "Love Story" to Percy in the same dress as Taylor Swift was during the ball scene but wear rocker clothes underneath because when "Love Story's" chorus is over you and Rachel will sing "Girlfriend" in front of all the camp at the campfire." Leo said. " Why you little machine-loving-" I was cut off by some hellhound that was chasing some campers, but this one wasn't Mrs. O'Leary. It was wild. "Get your weapons everybody!" Jason said. "YAHH!" I said as I stabbed my dagger at the creature's chest. While I was doing that, Percy and Jason drove their swords into the hellhound's back and then it disintegrated into monster dust. Then, everybody exploded into cheers and went back to their regular activities. "Okay, since my dare is later I'll TorD someone else." I said.  
-line break-

"Travis, truth or dare?" "Dare." he said. "I dare you to sing Diamonds and wear a dress but also wear biker clothes and bring a fan because you're also going to sing "Kiss you" and sing all of it while riding a Pegasus. "Alright, I'll do it."

Travis' pov  
I got a dress from Piper and got on the Pegasus.  
So_ bright, tonight, you and I _

_ We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. _

_I ripped the Rihanna junk off and sang "Kiss_ you" _  
"OK PEEPS, IF YOU FORGET THIS, YOU'LL BE FINE, BUT IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL BE AS POOR AS A BEGGAR!" I yelled_ **(AN: I got this from a profile but I forgot whose) **

-campfire-  
Annabeth's pov  
I put on the dress and I began to sing.  
_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes _

_ and the flashback starts and  
I'm standing there on a balcony in a balcony of summer air **(I'm speeding up to the chorus bros)  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all you have to do is run You be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say Yes  
**After people were cheering and singing along the record stopped and I ripped off the dress and Rachel came up and I said " Thanks for doing this with me." I said. "Of course, we're friends." she said. We started to sing.  
Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend  
-end of song- _

_When we were done, the whole camp bursted into applause. Rachel and I blushed and said " Thanks, everyone!" " Ok, my turn to TorD someone." Travis said. "Octavian, truth or dare?"_


	7. Chapter 7: CARAMELLDANSENN!

**Hey bros! I don't want to say much but I still love y'all! Oh and Octavian took a magic potion that made him like less violent and nicer.**

Travis' pov  
"Dare." Octavian said. "I dare you to do the caramelldansenn with a shoe tied to your head in front of all the campers right now." I said. **(an: also got this from pewdiepie check out his Harlem shake too it's really funny and also his how to flirt with girls and it's really funny)**

Octavian's pov  
I tied the shoe on my head and then Travis put the tape on and I started doing the caramelldansenn. Then I got my very own flash mob. Annabeth looked extremely happy because everybody kept complimenting her and Rachel about their singing skills. An Apollo camper even said that she sounded like Taylor Swift. When I was done, I asked "Frank, truth or dare?" "Truth" "Did you have a crush on Hazel before you were together?" I said. "Yes." he said blushing lightly. "AWW!" The girls said. All the guys said "Not again, so much lovey-dovey stuff." "Ok, Grover, truth or dare?" Frank asked. "Dare, it seems like everyone is doing that." Grover said. "Oh and if I have to kiss anyone it means nothing." Grover added. "I dare you to lick chocolate off the toilet seat in the boy's bathroom." "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he screamed. **(an: Grover: why'd you make me do that? me: it was better than my friends' suggestion which was you licking chocolate off all the girls' faces... Grover: *throws up* the campers playing truth or dare: Grover! what happened? Grover: Isabelle said that her friends suggested her to make me lick chocolate off all of the girls' faces. *throws up again* all of the girls playing truth or dare and their boyfriends: remind us to hurt your friends later... me; NO NOT FLAVIA! campers: did she suggest that? me: NO! campers: then she's safe. me: phew! *relief* wait don't hurt my friends they are actually keeping you alive by following and favoriting you.)  
**Grover's pov  
I started licking the toilet. I thought Frank was actually a nice guy but looks can be deceiving. It tasted like a mixture of chocolate, sweat, and toilet water. When, I was done I put a new fresh wad of soap in my mouth. "Ok, my turn!" I said "HEHEHEHEHEHEBHEHEHEHEHEH!" I said.

**Hope you guys liked it! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: He got the moves like Jagger!

**Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't updated a lot b-cuz my dad's like "STOP GOING ON THE INTERNET SO MUCH YOU'RE GONNA NEED GLASSES!" SO READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the handsome and very sexy Percy Jackson. Rick riordan does. *sigh* What a shame.**

Grover's pov

"Truth or dare, Katie?" I said. "Dare." She said. "I dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin and say "GURL! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO MAKEUP! THIS IS HOW YOU DO MAKEUP!" and put on tons of perfume and makeup." I said. "Can I bring someone? Please? Cause I could get hurt and die." "Not my problem, I could have died on that toilet." "Please?" "I have to pick. I pick Percy." "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME? WHY NOT JASON TO BE BURDENED WITH IT?" Percy yelled. "No offence girls." "None taken." All the girls said. **(an: Piper, Clarisse, and Thalia are somewhere else.) **"Percy, all the girls in the Aphrodite cabin have crushes on you." I said. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FINE I"LL DO IT!  
-TIMESKIP TO AFTER KATIE'S DONEAND ON KATIE'S POV-

Katie's POV  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY GIRLS ON HOW TO DO MAKEUP!" Aphrodite screamed. "Miss Aphrodite? Um, uh, gah, uh this was just a dare so we'll be going." Percy said.  
"Oh, Percy... You are going to do me a favor and if you do I'll forget what happened." Aphrodite said with grin. "You have to pole-dance to Moves like Jagger." "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Percy yelled. "Percy, what are you doing?" I asked. "Just wait." he said in reply. "Yes, son? Oh, I know what happened." "Aphrodite you are coming with me." "OH, FINE BUT HE STILL HAS TO POLE-DANCE! OR I'LL TURN HIM INTO A BOTTLE OF PERFUME!" Aphrodite shouted. "Ok, Percy, Do. It. Now." All the mini-Aphrodite's said. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Katie LET'S GO NOW!" Percy shouted as we busted through the doors. We burst through the cabin door and locked it. We both panted. "Oh, Percy, what happened?" " Aphrodite. Pole-dancing. Run. Aphrodite campers outside." Percy said as he and Annabeth went into the bathroom.

Percy's pov

I went to into the bathroom to wipe myself and clean my face. Annabeth helped me as much as she could. We wiped everywhere. **(an: Ew! not in THAT way!)** I kissed her and we started to make out. She melted into me and put her hands in my hair and I put my hands on her hips. We got out of the bathroom and we saw that the Aphrodite campers busted in. "Think you could escape us, Percy Jackson? Wrong." "Now come with us." They said as they grabbed my wrist. I grabbed Annabeth as they dragged us in to the Aphrodite cabin. I reluctantly went to the pole and started to dance around it. They put on " Moves like Jagger".

_Just shoot for the stars if it feels right  
Then aim for my heart if you__ feel like  
And take it away and make it ok  
I swear I'll behave Oh, break!  
Take me by the tongue and I'll know you  
Kiss me till' you're drunk and I'll show you  
All the moves like Jagger I got the moves like Jagger  
I got the moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooves like Jagger!__  
_ -TIME SKIP TO END OF SONG-

I kissed Annabeth and we held hands as we ran out the door. " That was awesome, I'm glad to have such a hot boyfriend." she said. When we walked in, Katie asked "Will, truth or dare?"


	9. Chapter 9: WILL JUST WANTS TO HAVE FUN!

**Hi, guys! How'd you like Chappy 8? Ooh! I want to start a new story, and YOU are going to pick!  
Our Very Own Love Story: Annabeth is a princess who meets a commoner named Perseus at a ball. They find feelings for each other, and decide to elope. Annabeth escapes her cruel guardian to meet Percy at the town's border, while Percy disobeys his mother. Will they escape their grasp?  
Music Has Brought Us Together: Percy is the lead guitarist and the lead singer of a band and he meets a girl named Annabeth who he thinks she has a voice like an angel. Annabeth thought Percy was a player until she finds out who he really is like. Will music bring them together? Or break them apart?  
So pick one and say it in your reviews. READ ON!**

Percy's pov  
"Ok, Will, truth or dare?" "Dare." Will said. "I dare you to sing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!" to Chiron in a horse lady costume." Katie said with a grin. "Apollo hoc facere puella loqueretur in rithimorum." Will spoke. " Oh, no! My voice I woe!" Katie cried."Will, what did you do?" I asked. "Just cursed her." He said casually. "I'll do the dare, I'm just angry at her." He said. "Oh, well," Travis said. "Guess you have to do the dare now." He said.  
-LINE BREAK DON'T WORRY-  
Will's pov  
I put on the costume and went to Chiron. I tapped him on the shoulder and sang.  
_I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh, mother dear we're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls they want to have fun, Oh girls just want to have fun!  
Whoo, Whoo!  
_"Bye!" I said in a falsetto voice. I ran to the cabin as fast as I could. "Hazel truth or dare?" I said. "Dare." She said. "I dare you to make out with Frank in public." A vase hit me on the head and it broke. "OW!" I said. "Fine, I'll do it." "Come on, Frank." She said. They went to the middle of the camp and started to make out. Some campers "ooh-ed" and "aw-ed". **(an: thx to Feelin' the Aster for that dare!) **"Amy, truth or dare?" Hazel said. "Dare." She said. "I dare you to do a Swedish accent for the whole week." Hazel said. "Ooch-kay." Amy said. "Cchrrysttal, truth och dare?"** (an: it's a Swedish accent.) **"Dare." "I dare you to act out a James Bond scene in front of the campers at dinner." "BRACAS MEAS VESCIMINI!" Chrystal screamed. "Since mine is later I will TorD someone now." "JASON! Truth or dare?" she said evilly. "Truth." "Do you keep a pony with you when you sleep?" " No. That's Thalia." He said. **(Thalia went back to the hunters.) **"Oohhhh... That explains a lot." She said. "I saw her sleeping once and she kept making horse sounds and kept galloping like she thought she was a horse or something." Crystal said. "Rachel, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Did you have a crush on Percy when you first met?" "Yes." She said. "Aren't you supposed to be embarrassed right now?" Jason asked. "I can't because I'm the oracle now." She answered. Annabeth didn't even glare at Rachel. And that's saying _something._

Annabeth's pov  
"Annabeth, truth or dare." Rachel said. "Dare." I dare you to go around the cabin acting like a dolphin." "Okay." I said. I flopped around the room making dolphin noises and squeaked and all that good stuff. "Nico, truth or dare?" I said.


	10. Chapter 10: I'M THE GRUDGE!

**HI guys! Oh...caps lock...sorry about that. Uh, READ ON! *hides behind curtain* I don't own PJO/HOO either. *hides behind curtain again***

Nico's pov  
"Dare." I said. "I dare you to go around camp carrying a stereo playing "Bad Romance"." Annabeth said. "Wow. That's it?" I asked. "Yeah, but I might change my _mi-i-ind." _She said in a sing song voice. "Ok." I got the stereo and I changed the channels until it played "Bad Romance".

_I want your ugly, I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it's free,  
I want your love,  
__Love, love, love I want your love  
_

Then, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Dakota and Leo started singing drunkenly, it went a little like this: "I WAHNT UR HUGLE, I WAHNT UR DISESE! I WAHNT UR EVYTHIN AZ LON AZ IZ FRE! I WAHNT UR LAVE, LAVE, LAVE, LAVE I WAHNT UR LAVE!" Then everyone picked up the tune and started singing. Some of them even started dancing!  
-END OF SONG and LINE BREAK-

* * *

"Reyna, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to be locked in a closet with Percy for 10 minutes." "Hmm. Ok." she said.  
~ONE MINUTE LATER~  
"Well, this is a comfortable position." Reyna said sarcastically. "Sorry." Percy said. Reyna was on the left and Percy and she were crammed together. RATTLE, RATTLE!  
"What the heck, guys?" Percy said. "Yeas, stop this foolishness!" "AHHHHH!" Reyna screamed as he crashed onto Percy's lips. It was the absolute most wonderful feeling ever, but she knew it was wrong. "Um, let's keep this a secret, ok Reyna?" "Oh, yeah." She said. ~8 MINUTES LATER~  
"Reyna, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, you want some of my special water?" "Ok." They all said in unison. After they all drank it, they became drunk. "Yo, dudes I see a baby caterpillar!" Leo said. "OOHHH!"

* * *

"I AM THE ULTIMATE PARTY NINJAAAAAA!" Percy yelled. "NO! I IS AM!" Leo and Dakota yelled. "CAN'T READ MY CAN'T READ MY NO HE CAN'T READ MY POKER FACE!" Reyna and Annabeth sang. "YO, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT, WAHT I REALLY RELY WANT!" Percy sang. "I really rely rely wanna sing this song, YEAHHHHHHHHH! DRUMHIT!" Annabeth sang. "IF U WANNABE MY LOVER YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS, MAKE IT LAST FOREVER FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS!" Leo and Jason sang. Piper and Hazel gave him a dirty look. "What? It's a good song." He said. "Melody, truth or dare?" Piper asked. They all looked at her. "What? I'm filling in for Reyna." She said. "Dare. Melody said.

* * *

"IF U WANNABE MY LOVER, YOU HAVE GOT TO GIVE , TAKING IZ 2 EZ, THAT'S THE WAY IT IZ!" Reyna sang. "I dare you to sing "I Will Always Love You" at dinner. "M'kay. I will dare someone now since mine is an hour later." she said.

"GURL, WE'RE UNDER PRESSURE,  
SEVEN BILLION PEOPLE IN THE WORLD TRYIN' TO FIT IN,  
KEEP IT TOGETHER,  
SMILE ON YOUR FACE,  
EVEN THOUGH YOUR HEART IS FROWNING,  
Hey now, you know girl  
We both know it's a cruel world,  
But I will take my chances,

As long as you love me, we could be starving,  
we could be homeless, we could  
be broke,  
As long as you lalalalalalalalalalala love me, love me,  
As long as you love me.

"WHOOOO! GO PERCY! GO LEO! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! PERCY, HAVE MY BABY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the girls who liked Percy screamed. 'Thank you, thank you very much." Percy said.

* * *

"Uh, Leo truth or dare? Leo? LEO!" Melody yelled. "HAGHHHAHGHAHGHAHGHAHGHAHHHAHG...*does grudge croak* I IS GRUDGE!*walks on 4 legs backwards like a crab*  
"I dare you to go outside and do that." ~OUTSIDE~ "HAGHGHGAHGHAGHAHGHAHAGHAGHAGHAGAGHGHAGHAHHAHHAHGA GHAAH...*does grudge croak* I IS GRUDGE! *walks on 4 legs backwards like a crab* HAGHAGHAGAHGAHAGAHAGAAGAHAGAAGAGAHAGGAAGAHAGAHHAGA GAHAGAAHAH!" "Just leave him alone everyone he's kinda drunk." "Ok" everyone said. ~ONE HOUR LATER~

* * *

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your, your way_

"May I have this dance, Ms. Chase?" "Yes, you shall, Mr. Jackson." She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. "I wuv you, Annabeth." "I wuv you too, Percy."

_I will always love you.  
_

* * *

**Hope you liked this one, had some percabeth and thx to everyone who were loyal to this story, and some thx to 17blanceri too! READ ON FOREVER! I'M A NINJA! *hides in thin air* BOOKAHOLICS FOREVA! **


	11. Chapter 11: Prank calls on Olympus

Hi-lo!** I am back. NINJA! Ok...no ninja. READ ON! Wait, read the disclaimer first.  
Percy: Y u no own PJO/HOO?  
Me: I is sorry, Wicky Wiodan beat me to it first.  
Pjo characters: WAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Me: Is all rite, is all rite.**

_I will always love you._ -END OF SONG- After that the couples and crushes went back to their seats and continued on dinner. "Chiron, can we have a dance party?" Piper asked. "PLEASE?" All the campers said. "Oh, all right." Chiron said. "YAY! We love you Chiron!" The campers said. "Just finish your food first." He said. "Ok." They said as they began to eat quickly. "Thanks, Chiron." Piper said. "You're welcome." He said as he trotted away. "OOH! Dakota, Truth or dare?" Melody asked. "Dare, I'm so awesome i's gonna dare myself, I dare myself to do the dougie in front of everyone." He said. "H-How did you know I was gonna say that, well you were supposed to were a dog costume." "Oh, nice I'm gonna do that." He said as he walked to put on the music.

* * *

_Teach me how to dougie,_  
T-teach me how to dougie  
T-teach me how to dougie  
**(you know how it goes)**

Dakota's pov  
That was so fun! I was like teach me how to dougie teach me how to dougie. "All right, Connor, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to prank call Aphrodite." "Yes!"

* * *

Connor's pov  
"Hello?" "7 days...7 days... EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!" "Um, uh..." "BABY, BABY, BABY... OOH!" "Oh, yes hubby? I'll be right there." *dial tone* "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS AWESOME DUDE!" Dakota said. "I know right? She was like "Um, uh...I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" LMHO!" Connor and Travis said. They all burst into laughter, even Piper, and HER mom was the one that got pranked.

* * *

"A MOTHER FATHER GENTLEMAN, GENTLEMEN, GENTLEMEN!" Octavian sang. "IT' S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY, LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND!" Grover sang. "ATENTION! WHOEVER LIKES PSY GET ON MY SIDE!" Octavian yelled. A group of campers got on Octavian's side. "WHO EVER LIKES BAUUER GET ON MY SIDE!" Leo yelled. A group of campers got on Leo's side. "DANCE-OFF!" Grover yelled. "All right Octavian, you go first." "ALRIGHT WHOEVER'S ON MY SIDE LEZ DANCE!" Octavian yelled.

_A mother father_ gentleman,  
Gentlemen,  
Gentlemen  
**(you get the point)**

"All right Leo your turn." "ALRIGHT HARLEM SHKERS LEZ DO DIS THANG!"

_ Con los terroristas,_ tas  
** (You get the point that I'm lazy ok?)**

* * *

"It's a tie!" Rachel yelled. "CARAMELLDANSENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NN!" A new voice yelled. "Who in the world?" Rachel said. "ISABELLE!" **(Yay! I have my own character! Whoo-hoo!) **Flavia, Annabeth, and Percy yelled. "FLAVIA! PERCY! ANNABETH!" Isabelle yelled as they all did that slow motion running thing. "YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" They all said in a slow motion voice. "HUGGLES!" Isabelle screamed as they all hugged. "Wait, Flavia how do you know Isabelle?" Annabeth and Percy asked.**(or vice versa)** "We're besties." Flavia and Isabelle said. "CARAMELLDANSENNERS! TO ME!" Isabelle yelled. *Caramelldansenn music plays and caramelldansenners dance.* "Annie! Dance with us! oh, wait Annabeth." Isabelle said.  
'Ok, since YOU correct your mistakes unlike your brother." "HEY!" Percy said. "Fine. I'm sorry." Annabeth said as she kissed him.

* * *

**Sorry, this was suckish, I have writer's block and a head ache but keep reviewing so we can hit a hundred reviews! READ ON FOREVER! I IS NINJA! *disappears***


	12. Chapter 12: Snuggles and Kissies

**Hello i am back! I have better ideas now but this will be a romance chapter in section so i will write the couple name and do the thing but it is the same day for all. They are in a hotel in Miami, just so you know. Why? Cause i feel like it. Any more questions? The ideas belong to SummerSpirit18. Well I guess most ideas, some ideas were from me too. But clap for her! WHOO! Do i have to say this again?  
Rick's lawyers: *death glare*  
Me: FINE! I don't pjo/hoo. THAT'S IT!**

Percabeth  
3rd person's pov  
*night* "OH. MY. GODS." Annabeth seethed gritting her teeth, as she ran to Percy's room. "Hey, ANNABETH." Percy said trying not to explode. "Someone lock you out of your room too?" "Yep." Percy said popping the p. "I'm just gonna go downystairs and see what I can do." "I'll go with you." "When the sun comes up, whoever did this will be toast." They went downstairs and saw that the staff was asleep, so they went outside and see where they could sleep. "Hmm...how bout the beach?" Annabeth suggested. "You sure?" "It's the softest of the 3 places we could sleep. The road? Nuh-uh, not unless you wanna be a speed bump. The grass? And be with all the insects? And finally, the roof of the hotel. Same reply as the road and you could fall to your death." Annabeth said. "Alright, I'll make a water silk blanket. You also want a water bed?" Percy asked. Annabeth stared at him in amazement and asked, "You can do that?" "It's one of my very many uber-cool water powers." "OF COURSE I WANT A WATER BED!" Annabeth squealed in excitement, as she watched Percy make the water bed. They got in and pulled the blanket over themselves. They looked at the stars and cuddled together. "You know what this reminds me of?" Percy asked. "What?" Annabeth said. "When we were in the stables on the Argo 2." Annabeth smiled remembering that quaint memory, and said, "Also remember when Frank found us while we were sleeping?" "Yep, I remember seeing his legs shaking while he was talking to us." "Oh, look at Zoe up there in the stars." Annabeth said, pointing at the constellation. **(an: I made the world much cleaner now and it's much better. And I don't have the thing for Zoe's name because my pc don't show it, so you might just have to imagine it there) **"Yeah. She died a hero like Luke, Silena, Bianca, Ethan, Daedalus, all of them, they were all heroes." Percy said thinking about the dead heroes. "Wow. This bed is so comfy." Annabeth said snuggling closer. "See?" Percy said with a smirk on his face. "I'm so sleepy, we should do this a lot, sleeping under the stars and moonlight, in a water bed, snuggling, it just makes me sleep more peacefully." "Yeah." Percy said. He said yes because he loved Annabeth he would do anything for her, hold up the sky, fight Kronos, the giants, Gaea. He would even fall to Tartarus for her. With that feeling their eyes began to close just like the last time they slept with each other.

* * *

Jasper  
*earlier in the day* "Hey, Pipes, I want to take you on a surprise date, want to come?" Jason said. "Of course, I want to come!" Piper said excitedly, her face brightning up. "Now I will put this blindfold on you when we get in the taxi, okay?" "Alright." They got in the car and Jason put the blindfold on her foreheas and eyes. When they got out Jason guided piper inside the building. "Ok, I'm going to take the blindfold off, alright?" Jason said. "Where are we?" Piper asked. "At the Miami indoor skydiving tower." Jason said. "OH. MY. GODS." Piper said, in amazement looking around. "I know right?" Jason said. "Well, let's get dressed!" Piper squealed pulling Jason along. They got into their suits and climbed to the skydiving part. "Alright, well let's do this." Jason said, ready to dive in. "Wait I just want to tell you something," Piper said, gazing into his eyes, "I love you." "Happy anniversary Pipes." Jason said, as he kissed her.

* * *

Thalico  
*morning* "Huh? Why am I in a rope?" Thalia said. "Travis." Nico said. "Nico?" "Thalia?" Nico said mocking Thalia. She glared at him. "Travis tied us in a rope and put us in a closet." "I swear when I get my hands on him." Nico started to stare at her and started gazing at her like a lovesick idiot. Finally, Thalia caught Nico staring and said, "What?" "Um, nothing." There was an awkward silence for a while. But then Nico stared at Thalia and kissed her. That's right, Nico KISSED Thalia. He felt her melt a bit but also felt her discomfort. Thalia felt like she was in paradise for a second but then she pulled away. "Why in hell did you just do that? I'm a hunter!" "CAUSE I FELT LIKE IT! YEAH! I FELT LIKE IT!" "WELL WHAT IF I FELT LIKE ZAPPING YOU?" "Nah. I can tell you liked it. You thought it was like paradise. How do I know? I'm reading your mind right now, and your thinking that I'm an awesome kisser and that I'm so sexy and hot. You'd follow me anywhere. You'd kiss the ground where i walked on. Yup. I'm _that _awesome. I'm so sexy and awesome girls follow me anywhere." Nico rambled. "SHUT UP!" Thalia said as she kissed Nico. _She_ kissed Nico. "I told you that you think I'm hot." Nico said with a smirk.

* * *

**Sorry guys I will have to wrap it up here but I'll probably update chappy 14 tommorow and it will also be a romance story but will also have some comedy. Ciao, bella! I-a is-a also-a a ninja-a!**


	13. Chapter 13: Waking Up In McDonald's

**HELLO! I AM THE MASK OF IZZLE! DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN *plays dramatic guitar music like from mask of Zorro* So i am informed that I made a spelling mistake on chappy 12 i wrote downystairs but it's okay, everyone makes mistakes, everyone makes mistakes! Oh, they are 16-17ish, Kay? It is also a love holiday or something not Valentine's day but like a love holiday. Something like that. Another thing. IT'S ALMOST SUMMER BREAK FOR ME, SO YOU WILL GET MORE CHAPPIES! GET EXCITED PEOPLE, GET EXCITED! And Music Has Brought us Together is up so don't forget to check it out, and check my poll on my profile!  
Do I have to do this AGAIN?!  
Rick's lawyers: *nodding violently*  
Me: I don't own pjo/hoo and I never will ok? You get the point. So keep calm and read on! Oh and this continues from the previous chappy.  
**  
Percabeth  
*morning* "Ah. I love waking up like this." Annabeth said stretching. "Or is it because you get to wake up to this?" Percy said pointing to his eight-pack. "Maybe. Just imagine waking up like this together, having breakfast in bed, it just makes me happy." "Yeah." Percy said looking at his girlfriend. _She was thinking about getting married too, _he thought. _That's why I love her, _he thought again. "So, Mrs. Jackson, would you like some breakfast? Now?" Percy said. "Yes, Mr. Chase. Please." "Alright, shall we go?" He asked. "We shall." Annabeth said as Percy destroyed the water bed. They went around looking for a McDonald's. They found one and went inside. "You don't mind McDonald's, right?" Percy asked. "No, as long as I get to spend it with you." Annabeth replied. "Oh, look they have a free breakfast for couples." "And we are a couple." Annabeth said as she kissed Percy. All of the customers and staff "ooh-ed" and "aw-ed". They walked hand-in-hand to the cashier. "What would you like?" the cashier said. "Um, could we have the, uh, free couple's breakfast?" Percy asked. "Alright sir, but you have to take a picture to get the breakfast, are you willing to?" the cashier asked. "Annabeth, you mind?" Percy asked his girlfriend. "No, I don't mind, besides, people say we look cute together." Annabeth said with a smile. "Alright, could you come with me?" the cashier asked. "Ok." Percabeth  said as they followed the cashier. **(an: Notice that I said Percabeth?) **"Alright, may I have your names?" "I'm Percy." "I'm Annabeth." the two replied. "Ok, so Annabeth, can you put your arms on Percy's neck, and Percy put your hands on Annabeth's waist." he said. **(an: the cashier is a guy. His name is also Nick.) **"And could you guys kiss?" Nick said. They kissed and Nick took the photo, when he looked at it the couple looked amazing, they looked like they were Hollywood's Hottest Couple. **(an: they are to me. Also, Percy does have a shirt on just in case you were wondering.) **They got their breakfast and while they were eating it became noon and some teenagers came in and some of them were checking Annabeth or Percy out. "My gods, why do they always have to do this?" Annabeth asked. "I don't know, but it's annoying, wanna get out of here now?" "You betcha." They threw their stuff away and got out. "We should head back to the hotel." Annabeth said. "Yeah." They headed back to the hotel and tried to find Thalia and Nico.

* * *

TRATIE!  
"STOLL, I AM TIRED OF YOUR ENDLESS PRANKING SO I WILL WRAP YOU IN VINES WITH THE ONE YOU LOVE!" Dionysus shouted through the IM. He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Travis was in a chair wrapped in vines with Katie. "So this is your punishment, Stoll, the effect will last for 2 hours. Until then, goodbye." Dionysus said as he cut through the mist. "Stoll, explain this to me." "Dionysus got mad at me so now he's wrapping us in vines." _BOOM. _Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, and Leo burst in. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHO HOHOHHOHOHOHOHO  
HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHHOHHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHH Stoll you thought you could get away with this huh?" They all said. Nico raised his hand and he pointed to Travis and slowly started to raise his middle finger. "NICO!" Annabeth shouted. Nico quickly put his middle finger down. "You know you kinda deserve this, Stoll." Annabeth said. "Nohohohohohohoh, he TOTALLY deserves this," Thalia said, glaring at Travis. "He tied me and Nico with a rope and put us in a closet until I freed us from the rope and you guys found us." she said. Percy and Annabeth were smirking at Nico. "What?!" he said. "You like Thalia, just admit it you do, and remember when we did Truth or dare at camp?" Percy said. "I will kill you, Jackson." Nico seethed. "You can't Nico, I am very powerful." "I could just snap my fingers right now and have an army of the dead." "I could snap my fingers and have an army of air-breathing sharks." "Guys, you should stop before you kill yourselves." Thalia and Annabeth said. "Back to you, Stoll, you locked me and Annabeth out of our rooms." "You are gonna spend time with Katie here." "HEY! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH THIS-THIS ANIMAL!" Katie shouted. "I'm not an animal." Travis said. "Sorry, Katie but this makes up for when you teasing us." "Until then, good-bye." And then they left. "I can't believe I have to be stuck with you Stoll." "Oh, just admit it Katie you love me, you so-so love me." "CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE? GODS!" Katie screamed. But then they didn't talk. They just sat there. To break the silence Katie kissed Travis just because she wasn't used to the silence but then Travis kissed back. They started in a very deep make-out session. She kissed him and he deepened it. Katie wanting more, kept kissing him, but thought, _Do I really love this idiot? _

* * *

FUNNY TIME!  
Leo's pov  
"Leo I dare you to Photoshop pictures of Zeus and a women and send it to Hera." Connor said. "Oh, this is gonna be good." I said. I got photos and put the women in the picture so it looked like Zeus was kissing her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. We mailed it to Olympus and I put a special webcam on the picture so we could see what would happen.  
-ON OLYMPUS-  
"Zeus, what is this?" Hera asked, with smoke coming out of her ears, like in cartoons. "Um, that's supposed to be you." "Oh, really? WELL, THIS DOES NOT LOOK LIKE ME!" she screamed.

* * *

**Hi hoped you like it so maybe a follow, a favorite or maybe even a review? i will give cookie. (::::) Don't it look good? So please keep reviewing I loves all my reviewers, favoriters (that sounds wrong but, oh well), and followers. Also, sorry there wasn't enough truth or dare, because I was mostly focused in the romance, but I promise there will be comedy...HAHAHAHA...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAH! *cough* *cough* Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14: Things To Do At Walmart

**Sup bros, how you doing? Tell me in the reviews anyways i am soo lucky to have you I have like what, 60-something reviews or whatever? It's really hard to get noticed on Fanfiction so thanks for you kind compliments I love you all to pieces, I probably rambling on about this but I don't own Pjo/hoo so let's get on with the story, shall we? Also for the Leyna fans I will show Leyna. And I might be thinking about changing it to a T fanfic so please show it in your reviews.  
****Leyna Reyna's pov  
**"I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face." Leo sang. _Ugh,_ _when is he going to stop, I hate Adele, I like one of the more upbeat songs, like Moves like Jagger, Adam Levine is hot, _I thought. **(an: Hey, that rhymes!) ** "This is madness!" he said. _Oh he's doing the Sparta scene, maybe I will get to kick him, hehe. I thought. _"Madness?" "THIS...IS...SPARTA! HYAH!" I kicked Leo in the balls. "Oogh, ow, THAT WAS AWESOME!" he shouted. "I know right? I like kicking you, it release stress." I said but then thought, _Am I actually agreeing with this guy? _But then, Leo kissed me suddenly. Strangely, I liked it. _Ugh, love, CURSE YOU!_

* * *

Now, on with the truth or dare!  
ON OLYMPUS  
"So, what is her name?" Hera said. "Hera." "Huh, so you tried to find another woman to satisfy your pleasures. Am I not good enough?" She said. "Or is it because I'm your sister?" "Look, hon-" "I don't want to hear it." "But you could be right, this is just photo shop." "Yeah-" "But you've done this with other women, so why should I believe you?" "Because I'm your hubby?" "Not good enough. I'm going out of Olympus for a week. Goodbye." She poofed away. " I forgot my bags. Goodbye. Again."

* * *

*at the hotel where the demigods are* "Oh. My. Gods. This is gold. I'm totally showing your dad, Leo." Travis said. "Dude, we could be swimming in golden drachmas" Connor said. "I can imagine the title already: Guilty Pleasures." "Isn't that a movie or something?" Frank asked. "Yeah, but I don't think Olympus knows." Hazel replied. "Well, let's get on with the truth or dare. Hazel, truth or dare?" Leo said. "Truth." "Did you ever fangirl over something?" "Yes, but I don't want to say." "SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT!" everyone chanted. "Okay fine!" "Whoo!"  
"I used to fangirl over Justin Timberlake from Nsync." **(an: Nsynch? idk) **"I don't know if I should be jealous or anything." "It's okay dude, it's okay." "Percy, truth or dare?" "I dare you to go to Walmart and do this list of things to do at Walmart."  
1. Squirt water at people who touch the guns in the hunting department and say, "You're not allowed to touch that!"  
2. When teenage girls browse through the clothes, lift up your shirt and say, "PICK THEM! PICK THEM! PICK THEM!"  
3. Go to the bike department and make a lip-synch video to "Can't Hold Us" and upload it on YouTube  
4. Flirt with teenage girls in the makeup department, and when they flirt back, say, "Sorry, I'm taken." and kiss Annabeth. (any girls of your choice)  
5. Act like a celebrity.  
"D***, Hazel, you are mean." Percy said. "Thanks, I try. And I just found this list on Fanfiction."

* * *

Percy's pov  
I got the mega squirt gun and sprayed it at people. Some just went in front and partied. I went to the girls' clothes department and said "PICK THEM! PICK THEM! PICK THEM!" i said. All of them felt my abs and said, "You're hot." and just kept feeling my abs. I saw Annabeth seething and I said, "Don't worry babe, it's just a dare." "Then we went to the bike department and Leo and Jason asked if they could be in it too. "I want to be in it because i want them to see my hotness." Leo said. "Yeah, sure guys." I picked a Kawasaki and Leo picked a painted flamed bike while Jason picked a mountain bike. When that was done i went to the makeup department and flirted with random girls, but then they were like "Dang it." when I kissed Annabeth. When THAT was over I put on sunglasses and a swag jacket and black skinny jeans and walked around Walmart, people asked if I could take a picture with them, and said "Thanks, Josh!" and hugged me. "No prob."

* * *

Percabeth moment!  
"That was kinda fun and embarrassing at the same time." "It wasn't fun for me." "You know, I've been thinking a lot about our future, ever since we slept in that water bed, when we're older we'll have each other to come back to, and eventually have kids to come back to." "I'm glad I'll be able to spend it with you." "Now it's getting corny." "Anyways, back to the hotel?" "Yeah, want to go watch a movie?" "Yeah." "We can go to Redbox and get a movie." "What genre you want?" "Um, hm, maybe romantic?" "How about Safe Haven?" "Perfect." "Yes, you are." They kissed and held hands.

* * *

Movie  
They cuddled together on the couch and fed each other popcorn. Annabeth put her head on Percy's chest. He wrapped his arm around her and said, "I love you." "I love you more." Annabeth said. They got to the part when "Arms" played and they cuddled more. "You know, I agree with her, "You put your arms around me and I'm home." Annabeth sang. "How do you sing so beautifully?" "It's a gift, and you're sound like Adam Levine." They kissed again. By the time they got to the end of the movie, they applauded quietly. "We should sleep." "Yeah, can you sleep with me?" "Of course." They took a bath and got into pajammies. **( an: I like saying pajammies and they are in Percy's room.) **"Good night, love you," "Ditto, wise girl." And then they slept.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, it was really fun for me to write and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. So keep calm and read on! Ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15: All The Single Ladies

Sup** guys, firstly I'd like to say Happy belated birthday, Flavster! And for you guys I've been reading your reviews and some of you want me to make characters for you so here you go! Here's a hint: I'm a girl! Oh and the romans went home but Jason's still here.**

Jack's pov (I did it for youuu)

"So Jack, truth o-" Percy said. "Dare" I said courageously. "I dare you to go outside, put on a suit, and sing "What Makes You Beautiful"." "Grr. Fine." I said, glaring at Percy. "Do you really want to do that?" Travis said. "Yes." I said. "Ok fine, but after what he's been through..." he trailed off. I put on the suit and went outside.

_You're insecure, don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need makeup, to cover up, being the way that you are is enough,  
Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you, Baby,  
you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful.  
-TIMESKIP TO END OF SONG BECAUSE I AM LAZY-  
_"Oogh, wow that was embarrassing." I said. "But girls sang with you." Leo said. "So? Percy flirted with girls and they touched his abs! Didn't he enjoy that?" I asked. "No. I hate doing that because I love my Wise girl." Percy said kissing Annabeth.

3rd person's pov  
"Hey, whenever someone kisses someone everyone has to kiss someone cause it gets annoying if we have to see someone kiss another person. Hint, hint." Leo said, pointing to Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth punched Leo. "Ow! Well we all have to kiss someone now so who will be the lucky lady?" "Oh no." Isabelle said. **(an: I can make myself a character too! Not just you all the time. Ah I'm kidding.) **"It's happening." Crystal, Flavia, Melody, and Amy said. "Looks like I have my prey." Leo said as he made his way over to Isabelle. "Uh uh, you're not going to kiss me, Flame boy!" Isabelle said as she ran. "Izzle, you have to do it." Percy and Flavia said. "NEEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRR!" Isabelle shouted as she ran faster. "How do you run so fast?" Leo said as he chased Isabelle. "I'm on the track and swim team." She replied. "That's my sister." Percy said. "Oh, shut up big brother." She was then trapped in the corner. "I've got you now." "Oh, really? Are you sure?" She said. "Yep." "Aghh!" Leo said as he was flipped. "I also know a little bit of karate." "I give up on you." "Good." "But I'll be back for more. Till then." "Are you sure? Cause you'll be coming back for more fights. Percyyyy? Can you help me beat up Leo if he comes back again?" Isabelle said with a pouting face. "Okay." "So if you don't want to ever have a boyfriend, why don't you join the Hunt?" Annabeth asked. "I like being my own crowd, yes I admire the maiden goddesses, such as Athena and Artemis, but I like Camp Half-blood and traveling around, so pretty much I'm a lone wolf." Isabelle explained. "I'm kind of glad you didn't so I wouldn't have to lose you to the Hunt." Annabeth said as she and Isabelle hugged. "Also, everyone has to hug." Travis said. "Ok, fine, I'll allow hugs." She said. Leo went to her and said "Huggies?" "Fine." she said as she hugged him. "Yay. But I'll get you somehow." Leo said. She glared at Leo with her brown eyes becoming pitch black. "Whoa. How did you do that? I've never seen that happen." Percy asked. "Oh, it happens when I'm really mad." "Anyways let's get back to the truth or dare." "Hmm, wait, Isabelle's never got a turn, Isabelle, truth or dare?" Jack asked. "Dare." "I dare you to dance to "All The Single Ladies" in your swimwear."

Isabelle's pov  
"I'd like to see that." Leo said. "SHUT UP! Can you let me wear something that shows less? Like jean shorts and a shirt?" I said hopefully. "I get to pick." Jack said. "Ok fine."  
We went to my room and he picked a spaghetti strap top and some cutoff shorts. "Ok that's much better than my swimwear." They put on the song and then I danced.  
-Time skip to end of song-  
"Sis, where did you learn to dance like that?" Percy asked. "Mom had me do dancing lessons." I said. "These are pretty comfy, I think I'll stay in them." I said. "Okay, Chaise, truth or dare?" **(an: Chaise is Lightningan'death isn't she awesome?) **"Dare." "I dare you to do something to Connor." " Ernegopoiiste afto agori se ena koraki gia ti echei kanei tha echeii perissotera echthrou." Chaise chanted. Connor suddenly disappeared. "Chaise did you kill him?!" I said. "No." _CAW._ A screech filled the air. Suddenly there was a crow. "Connor?!" We all said in disbelief. The crow nodded. "Chaise you need to turn him back into a human." I said. "Fine." She snapped her fingers and he was changed back into a human. "Okay my turn." Chaise said grinning. "Wait it's really late can we go to sleep?" "Fine."

Percabeth!  
"Wow, I'm really tired." Annabeth said, as she yawned. "So am I." Percy replied. "I really liked today." "It was funny." It was weird, I had to watch my sister dance to "All The Single Ladies"." "Just that part was weird." "Well good night." "Night, seaweed brain." They kissed and during the kiss Annabeth lifted her leg just like the night before Percy disappeared, Annabeth remembered this and changed her mind and said, "Could I sleep in you room actually?" "Sure." Percy said. They went in the room.

**I'm sorry about this chapter it just popped in to my head and ugh I'm really sorry. But thanks for even reading some of the chapter it would really help if you reviewed so thanks. Keep calm and read on! Ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16: Sibling Surf Competition!

**Hi guys I'm back from my sleep and by sleep I mean vacation, so I missed you all, and I'm really sorry I haven't been updating it's just things have been really busy for me and stuff. And I know I haven't updated in like what? A month? But I'm sowwy and I hope you'll take these blue cookies (::::) (::::) (::::) (:::) And FYI in this story Isabelle is me just in case you didn't know. I'd also like to announce Greek geek25 as my beta! But my temporary beta is speak carol and all you Castle fans please be sure to check her out. And that's it, enjoy! Oh wait little disclaimer guy do your thang! Daughterofwisdomandwater22 does not own Pjo or Hoo, have a nice day here on Fanfiction.**

Chapter 16

"Maybe we should take a little break from truth or dare." Annabeth said, trying to break the fight. "I agree." Flavia and Isabelle said. "AHH! I HATE YOU CONNOR." Chaise said, hitting Connor. "Why?!" Connor asked shouting. "It would be good to take a little break, so we can see Miami Heat's basketball game." Chris said. "And we can do activities around here." Thalia said.

"Hmm. What do you want to do?" Annabeth said, as they turned right. "Go for a walk?" Nico said. "Nah. I don't feel like it." Thalia said. "Our song on the radio is something on the window and making out blah blah blah." Percy sang. "You like Taylor Swift? I thought I'd never say this but you are no longer manly." Thalia said. "It's just catchy." Percy said turning on another channel. "Hey i just met you and this is crayzy, but here's my numba, so call me maybe." Nico sang." "Nico, you too? "Annabeth said. "TURN IT TO ANOTHER CHANNEL NOW!" Nico shouted. "Every day is a holiday, be alright 24/7." Thalia and Annabeth sang. Percy and Nico smirked, and said, "You're singing that." Thalia coughed and said, "Any ways back to the activities, heh, um, what should we do?" "Go see a movie?" Annabeth suggested. "Oh, I hear "The Conjuring" is out." Percy said. "I guess we'll see what's there. You guys in?" "Yeah." Thalia and Nico said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*At the theaters*

"4 tickets to "The Conjuring", please." Percy said. "Oh, um that'll be $25.00." the cashier said, stuttering. "Here." Percy said, wrapping an arm around his friends. "That cashier was like, "OH uh, t-that'll be $25." Thalia said, laughing. Then the four stared bursting into a fit of laughter and tears. "Well, there, HAHA, i-is, our, HAHAHAHAHAHA, s-seats. " Annabeth said in-between giggles.

"Ugh. I hate previews." "They're so annoying, they should just go to the movie." Nico said. "I agree." Percy and Thalia said. "Well, what happens when it's the time the movie starts, hmm?" Annabeth asked. "People can  
just walk around the mall, check for their time and go." Thalia explained. "Touché." "See? I outsmarted the great Annabeth Chase the smartiest smarty pants of all time." "Shut up." Annabeth said punching Thalia's arm.

"Oh crap!" Nico said, throwing the popcorn, as everyone screamed. "Gods, this is scary as Gaea." Annabeth said, shivering. Percy wrapped an arm around her, and said, "DON'T WORRY GIRL, I'LL PROTECT YOU." Behind them, Thalia made gagging sounds. "You're just jealous." Percy said with a smirk. "Ha. In your dreams. I'm a hunter, kelp head." "SHH! People are watching here!" someone said behind them. They quieted down. "AHH!" They screamed once again.

"What do you want to do?" Flavia asked. "KARAOKE!" Isabelle said. "Koko's Karaoke?" Chaise suggested. "Nah, sounds too tropical. Somewhere full, and you can do it in groups." Flavia said "Oh! Let's look at the directory." Isabelle said. "Hm. I'll check my phone for ratings." Chaise said, looking at her phone. "Oh, how about The Music Bar?" Flavia suggested. "The rating is…excellent!" Chaise exclaimed "Let's go!" Isabelle said.

"So what are you guys up to?" Leo asked. "Mm. We're just gonna walk around and go somewhere we like." Piper and Jason said. "The Music Bar? Perfect. I'm going there too!" Leo said. "Leo, what are you up to?" Piper said. "Nothing! Let's go!" "Dude we know you're up to something, spill." Jason said. "Ugh, fine, it's just some girl." "Well, fine we'll check out the "music bar" just to see." Piper said. "Thanks Pipes!" Leo said.

Well, that was an interesting movie." Annabeth said. "Well that movie ruined all scary movies for me." Nico said. "Well, what do you want to do now ?" Thalia asked. "Take a walk?" Annabeth said. "Ok." Percy, Thalia, and Nico replied.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Chaise said as the three walked in. " "Let's go to that table." Flavia said pointing to a table near the stage. The three walked in and sat down.  
-line break is getting excited!-  
"Hm. Impressive. We might actually stay here." Jason said looking around. "What? I like it." Piper said. "Sure stay as long as you like." Leo said looking at Isabelle. "So that's who you're after? Percy's half sister? Well, go for it, I don't care."Piper said. "Thanks Pipes, always there for me."Leo said. Jason glared. "You, too Jay, just not as much as Piper." "Don't call me Jay." Jason said with a scowl. "So, what do you wanna sing?" Leo asked. "I'm gonna sing Tik Tok, cause I don't wanna persuade anyone or anything." Piper said. "Um, I don't know ye-" "Hey there, hot stuff." A girl said to Jason . "Um, I don't-" "So you wanna get a drink?" "Hey, he's my boyfriend!" Piper shouted at the girl. People began to crowd. "Really? Or are you just saying that, so you won't look like a loser? Oh, wait you already are." The girl said. "Sing-off, Sing-off, sing-off!" the crowd chanted. "Well, I do what I want and I want to do a sing off, so accept the challenge or are you too scared?" Piper said as if she was talking to a 2 year-old. "Pipes what are you doing, you're my girlfriend!" Jason whispered/shouted. "Winner gets to be, what's your name?" "Jason." "Jason's girlfriend." "Ok, girls what challenge do you want? Easy, medium, or ultimate?" the DJ asked. "Ultimate." Piper said. "By the way, what's your name?" Piper asked the girl. "Britney." Britney replied. "Well, Britney, prepare to be crushed." Piper said.

"Oh, stuff just got real." Flavia said. "Do you think they need backup?" Chaise asked. "Hopefully." Isabelle said. "This is going to be really intense." "Well, let's decide our songs now." "I'll sing Come Back, Be Here by Taylor Swift." Flavia said. "I'll sing 21 Guns." Chaise said. "And I'll sing Hot and Cold" Isabelle said. (an: don't worry Hot and Cold isn't my fave fave song.)

"Gang." Britney said and snapped her fingers. There were 6 of them total, three guys, three girls including Britney. "Yeah?" "Let's show 'em how it's done." Britney said. "Uh, we need help." Leo said. "Gee, you think?" Piper said. "You're the one who came up with the challenge, Beauty Queen!" Leo said. "You guys need help?" Flavia, Chaise, and Isabelle said, smiling. "Oh, yes, we're saved!" Piper said. "So, what were you saying?" Isabelle said to Britney. "Well, well, look like it's the help." Britney said. "You don't look like much either." Isabelle retorted. "Ugh, let's just begin." Britney said. "Brat." Isabelle muttered.  
"Hey, everyone! I'm going to sing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne!" Britney said.

_Hey, hey, you, you,  
_I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
You're so fine I want you mine  
You're so delicious I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm dang precious  
And Hell Yeah I'm the mother loving princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way! I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way! Hey!  
Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey!  
"Boooooooooooo!" The crowd screamed. "Try and beat that." Britney said. (An: she thought they screamed WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) "Sup everyone, if you know the song sing along." Leo said.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it But is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted All of our bridges burned down  
I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But you just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone  
Now baby don't hang up  
So I can tell you what you need to know  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go  
So I can tell you what you need to know  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " The crowd went even wilder. -line break is going to die of excitement, review and save a line break today-  
Isabelle's pov

"You change your mind" I sang and poked Leo.  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS Like a chick, I would know  
And you overthink  
Always speak cryptically I should know  
"That you're no good for me" I sang in front of Leo.  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no, You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
"We kiss, we make up" I pretended to kiss Leo but then jerked away.  
You! You don't really want to stay, no  
You! But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
"We used to be" I sang and walked over to Britney's gang.  
Just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
"Now you're plain boring" I sang in front of her face.  
I should know that you're not gonna change  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
"You're yes then you're no" I walked around the room and danced and sang.  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You! You don't really want to stay, no  
You! But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
"Oooh" I danced and got the crowd up on their feet.

"Perce, isn't that your sister there?" Nico said. "Oh, gods you're right." Percy said. "What the heck is she doing?" Thalia said. "It looks like she's doing karaoke with, Jason, Piper, Leo, Flavia, and Chaise." Annabeth said and squinted. "Well, you wanna see how she's doing?" Percy asked. "I'm in for some karaoke." Thalia said. "Ok." Nico and Annabeth said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Someone call the doctor" I sang and raised my arm.  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride  
You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up

You! You don't really want to stay, no  
You! But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The crowd whistled and cheered. (an: I'm not trying to be arrogant but people think I'm really good but please don't take it the wrong way you all have wonderful voices, if you read my profile, I'm not a stalker) "Hey, lil sis." Percy said. "Hey Perce." I replied. "Oh, so there's another hottie here, what's your name?" Britney said. "That's my brother, idiot." I said. "Look, I have a girlfriend-" Percy started to say. "Not for long." Britney said. "What did you just say?" Annabeth said. "So you're the unfortunate girl who has to be dumped,-" "Back off, Britney, you do not want to mess with Annabeth" I said. "No, it's okay Isabelle, I can fight my own battles." "So what's it gonna take, Blondie?" Britney taunted. "Oh, I'll show you what I can do." Annabeth said. She judo flipped Leo. "Leo, are you okay?" Jason said. "Yeah, but tell Annabeth she owes me $20."Leo said. "Fine, I'll back off, anyways I've got a challenge to do." Britney said. "Pick your best girl singer and the best guy singer." Britney said in a monotone. "I don't know who all of you guys were great." Jason said. "You want me to pick?" Percy said. "NO!" Everyone said. (an: everyone as in the group not the whole crowd.) "That's cold." Percy said. "Annabeth, can you pick?" Piper asked. "Sure, uh, Leo and, umm, Isabelle." Annabeth said. "Ugh, I really have to sing a love song with Leo?" I said. "Do it for me and Percy." Jason said. "Yeah, do it sis, pwease?" Percy said with puppy dog eyes. "Fine." I said, rolling my eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Right from the start  
__You were a thief  
__You stole my heart  
__And I your willing victim  
__I let you see the parts of me  
__That weren't all that pretty  
__And with every touch you fixed them  
_ _Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
__Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
__T__ell me that you've had enough  
__Of our love, our love_  
_J__ust give me a reason  
__J__ust a little bit's enough  
__Just a second we're not broken just bent  
__And we can learn to love again  
__It's in the stars  
__It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
__We're not broken just bent  
__And we can learn to love again_  
_I'm sorry I don't understand  
__Where all of this is coming from __I thought that we were fine__(Oh, we had everything)  
__Your head is running wild again  
__My dear we still have everythin'  
__And it's all in your mind__(Yeah, but this is happenin')_  
_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
__You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
__There's nothing more than empty sheets  
__Between our love, our love __Oh, our love, our love_  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
_I never stopped  
__You're still written in the scars on my heart  
__You're not broken just bent  
__And we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, tear ducts and rust  
__I'll fix it for us  
__We're collecting dust  
__But our love's enough  
__You're holding it in  
__You're pouring a drink  
__No nothing is as bad as it seems  
__We'll come clean_  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
The crowd cheered halfheartedly. "Thank you very much!" Britney said nasally.

Leo's pov  
"Are you ready, babe?" I said, huskily. "Don't call me babe. And of course I'm ready." Isabelle said, with a glare. "Well, let's do this thing." I said. She rolled her eyes.

All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air I said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know  
Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay  
It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take, it's given  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know  
Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way I want you to stay  
Ohhh the reason I hold on  
Ohhh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one  
but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the lights  
it's hard to know which one of us is caving  
Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way I want you to stay, stay I want you to stay, ohhh.  
We stared into each other's eyes and for the first time I noticed there was a ring of sea green around the cornea so it was kind of like a sand and the sea. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd screamed putting us back into reality. She took my hand and we bowed. "Um, nice singing." she said, brushing her hair over her ear. "Yeah, you too." I said. "I have to go somewhere." Wait, whe-" I tried to say. She ran off to the exit.

"VICTORY KISSES!" Piper shouted and kissed Jason. "Hey, what happened to Isabelle?" Flavia said. "I don't know, she just ran off." I said. "We have to find her." Chaise said. "Wait, I think I know where she is." Percy said. "Where?" Annabeth asked. "The beach." "Wait,what time is it?" Thalia asked. "Um, only 3:30." "Can we get our swimsuits first?" Annabeth asked. "Me and Annie brought our swimsuits." Thalia said. "Ok, swimsuit break." Percy said.

"There she is!" I said. "Wow, a really nice day, the waves look great." Percy said. We walked and sat down next to Isabelle. "Can you guys leave me alone for a bit?" She said, her voice cracking and eyes watering. "Nope not until you tell us what's wrong." Percy said. "It's private." She replied. "We should leave her alone." Annabeth said, with sympathy. "Ok, I'm gonna get my tan on!" Thalia said. "I'll talk to her." I said. "Good luck." Percy said. We watched the waves carry surfers and body boarders. Finally she said, "Do you really want to know why I'm sad?" "Yeah." I said. "When I was 6 years old, I lost my mom to a building fire, set by a vengeful man, I was only 6 with only a cruel step-father to take care of me. When I was 12, I had a crush and he finally asked me out," She said, a tear running down her face. "H-he was m-my first boyfriend and I had thought I'd finally found someone to care for me but he was only using me to flaunt around his friends and he never really loved me. After I broke up with him, he got angry, and slapped me, and I vowed to never fall in love again." "Camp Half-Blood was my first real family. And when I found out I was a daughter of Poseidon, I was siblings with Percy, and he was real family to me, he was the first to ever know my story, and since then he's always protected me and I've always protected him." she said. More tears began to fall from her eyes. I gave her a hug and she started to sob. She stopped and continued her story. "My first friends at camp were Flavia and Chaise, they cared for me and I cared for them so we did everything together and we came to be best friends." I stared at her and said, " How did you not give up?" She looked at me, smiled and said, "Hope. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, you know. I was lucky to be alive, I thought of all the unborn and aborted and I thought I was lucky. " We stared at each other for a while and we leaned closer and closer and we kissed, her lips were salty like sea water except less salty and had some citrus. "Um, I'm gonna clean up and get in my swimsuit and surf." She said getting up.  
-line break is crying-  
3rd person's pov

"Sibling surf competition. Isabelle are you okay now?" Percy asked. "Yeah." Isabelle said. "Check this out." Percy said. " Sibling surf competition. Do you even know how to surf?" Isabelle said placing a hand on her hip. "Uh yeah." Percy said. "Yes, I finally see how good you are Jackson." Nico said with smirk. Thalia put an arm around Nico and said," You are one sad, sad, little man, Nico." "Well, let's sign up." Isabelle said. "Let's do it." Percy said.  
"Good luck, Perce." Annabeth said as she kissed him good luck. "Good luck, Izzy." Leo said. "Don't call me Izzy." Isabelle said. "Well, can I have a kiss?" Leo said. "Nope." Isabelle said as she pushed him back. "When will I ever get to be her boyfriend?" Leo asked. "Good luck guys." Jasper and Thalico said. (an: couple names, much faster.)  
(skipperooni to end of surf competition and to ranking)  
"3rd place: The Slovak siblings, 2nd place: The Henderson siblings, and 1st place: The Jackson siblings." The announcer said. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd yelled. "Now, on to the finals." The announcer said. "Wait, finals?" Percy asked.

**And that concludes chapter 16. Now I will explain, Percy and I lied to get into the surf competition, because they only accept siblings that are real like Jason and Thalia. But Percy and I are only half-siblings. 2 announcements: I'm not doing ciaos anymore, and I've decided to turn this story in to a teen fic cause I can't HANDLE IT ANYMORE!**  
**And if you answer this question right you get blue cookies and a sneak peek for the next chapter!**  
**What is the name of the man with the golden mask?**  
**Well, I hope you enjoyed a _really_ long chapter this was. Keep calm and read on! Au revoir!  
**


	17. Chapter 17: FOOTBALL PARTY!

**Hi guys i have been really busy this week and I'm having my cramps, girls, if you know what I mean. Anyway I've been having to do a lot of work too and usually i don't have my "cramps" early, but I'm only able to do one chapter, so I'm going to do a chapter for chapter 17 and a sneak peek for 18 and give you the whole chapter when my "cramps" are done. I'm too crampy to think of something funny so i don't own anything except my own character Isabelle. So enjoy, what's here. Oh, wait! Nico and Thalia are dating now!  
**  
~3rd person's pov~

"Wait, finals?" Percy asked. "Yes, you and your sibling are going to go against each other." The announcer said.  
"What? It didn't say that on the poster." Isabelle said incredulously.  
"Um, yes it did right here." The announcer said pointing to a sentence with small print. Percy and Isabelle squinted and said, "At the finals, sidlings-we mean siblings will go against each other. " "See? It's there." "But, you cheated!" Percy said. " No, perhaps you need glasses," He said with a cold smile.  
"Try these." He said, holding a pair of glasses. "We don't need them, smartass." Isabelle said, knocking the glasses over.  
"Well, your signature here says you have to." The announcer said, smirking.  
~MEANWHILE~  
"What do you think is happening over there?" Flavia said. "I don't know. Let's ask them." Chaise said. "They're arguing with the announcer about some thing." Thalia said. "He's pointing to the paper, so he must be making them do something." Annabeth said. "Let's go over there." Jasper and Leo said. (Again couple names so much faster.)  
~BACK TO THE ARGUMENT~  
"So we have to go against each other." Percy said, looking at his little sister. "I guess." Isabelle replied, looking at her big brother. "Hey, what's going on?" Piper said. "We have to go against each other." Percy said. (An: oh, announcer guy left FYI) "So, do we have to wish you guys good luck again except we choose sides?" Leo said. "Wait, I just came up with a plan!" Isabelle said. "See, Percy why can't you be like your little sister?" Annabeth asked. "It's not my thing." Percy said with a shrug. Isabelle whispered to Percy, "We do more tricks in the water, but we control the ocean to make us look like pros." "What if people see us? " Percy whispered. " Just hide it." she whispered back. "So, what's the plan?" Leo asked. "You guys are going to have to wait and see." Isabelle replied. "Good luck again." Annabeth said, and hugged them. "Hope you win!" Thalico, Jasper, and Leo said.  
~Competition time!~  
"And the surf is on!" The announcer said. Percy and Isabelle raised their hands and their wave became larger. Isabelle leaned forward doing a handstand, while Percy did a 360 on his board. The crowd anticipated each move by the surfers and were even more amazed by each trick. For their last trick, they did a perfect cutback. (An: Oh that's right i surf and speak surf language!)  
~results...DUN DUN DUN!~  
"Well, it has never happened before but this is a tie between the Jackson siblings, so blah blah blah, the surfing award goes to the Jackson siblings. Hurrah." The announcer said with distaste, and then muttered something to himself. "Your plan worked!" Annabeth said. "What did I tell you?" Isabelle said. "Those bitches ate it!" Nico said. "NICO!" Thalia said. "What? I'm old enough to say it, everyone here is allowed to say it." Nico said. Everyone muttered agreement. "Well, well, so the Jackson siblings with their friends, I have another prize for you, come with me, and it requires a pen." "Sure. Let me get mine." Percy said. "Guys, I have a feeling this guy isn't telling the truth, can you come with us?" "Hell, yeah!" Jason said. "Come along." "Hey, it kinda bothers me that I don't know your name, so what is it?" Isabelle asked. "Just call me Mr. Jones." Jones said.

He took them to an abandoned Value City ware house that was dark and tattered. 4 other people were waiting, 2 men and 2 women. "So these are the ones." One of the women said. "Like they would ever defeat Gaea." The other women said. "Let's release him now. I can't wait to see em' get pulverized." One of the guys said. "Wait, I want to talk to the black haired green eyed one first." A familiar French voice said.(an: can you guess who it is?) "_Purr-_cy Jackson. Do you remember me?" The man said stepping into the light. "Dr. Thorn!" Percy and Annabeth said. "I can't take it anymore I'm pushing it!" the other guy said pushing the button. An enormous roar burst from the table section. Fire lit up the warehouse, revealing an enormous dragon. "Oh shit." Flavia said. "It's Cychreides." Annabeth said. "How did he end up in Florida?" Isabelle asked. "They probably captured him." Annabeth answered. "Leo, light the way." Jason said. "FLAME ON!" Leo said, fire dancing on his hands. " Perce, I feel water in here." Isabelle said. "The bathroom! It must still have plumbing." Percy exclaimed. They raised their hands and gallons of water came flooding through. Isabelle jumped on the water running towards the beast and extinguished the dragon's fire. She tapped the top of her necklace and it grew into a 2 foot sword. "Come on!" She distracted the monster and put out its fire while Jason stabbed the front feet. Percy and Annabeth were on its back looking for chinks in the armor, Leo throwing fireballs at it, Flavia, Chaise, and Piper were on its head trying to stab its eyes. Thalia and Nico were in front trying to find it's weak point. "Isabelle, wet its eyes!" Percy shouted. She jumped and the monster stumbled back and Flavia, Chaise, and Piper stabbed its eyes, making the dragon blind but the dragon was still not dead. Isabelle made a hurricane and hurled it at the dragon, which made the dragon fall back exposing its stomach. Thalia shot an arrow at its backside, while Percy, Annabeth, and Jason jumped on it and stabbed it on the stomach and chest. Finally, the monster started to shake and then it exploded.

"Drat. Well, now it is the real part of your test. Us." Dr. Thorn and Jones said. "Ugh. Stop saying what I say! Stop it! STAHP IT!" The two said and started to bicker. "A-hem!" One of the women said. "Right." Jones said. The women morphed into _lamia _and the men morphed into manticores. "We're gonna have to split up!" Annabeth said. Percy was with Annabeth, fighting Dr. Thorn, Flavia and Chaise fighting the two _lamia, _Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Piper were fighting the biggest, (but not brightest) manticore, and Leo and Isabelle were fighting Jones. "I guess I'm stuck with you, Flame Boy." Isabelle said. "I like our pairing, Flame Boy and Dolphin Girl." "Let's focus." Isabelle said. "I've been waiting to feast on your insides, you must taste exactly like seafood." Jones said and pounced.

"So, Dr. Thorn, long time no see." Percy said. "I've been waiting to get my revenge on you and that stupid girlfriend of yours." Thorn said. "That stupid girlfriend happens to be the official architect of Olympus, and a slayer of Gaea." Annabeth said glaring at the manticore. "Enough talk. Let's play." Thorn said slyly. He threw a spike at Annabeth but she dodged. He pounced at Percy, only finding himself to be tangled with lamp wires but quickly freed himself. Percy distracted him by controlling the water and splashing it at the manticore, while Annabeth advanced and stabbed Thorn on the neck. Thorn screeched with pain but only got angrier. "You have made a great mistake girl." Thorn said pouncing at Annabeth, she quickly sidestepped and Percy snuck behind Thorn and stabbed the back of his shoulder. He looked Thorn in the eye an said his signature saying, "Thanks for playing." Thorn wailed as he turned to dust.

"Leo, can you throw your fireballs at him?" Isabelle shouted. "I'll try!" Leo shouted back. Isabelle created a rainstorm and controlled it to where Jones was. He got distracted for a second giving Leo a chance to stab Jones on the back. Unfortunately, Leo missed and only got his shoulder. The manticore screeched and hissed in pain. "Together?" Leo asked. "Together." Isabelle said locking eyes with Leo. They advanced to the manticore and stabbed him on his back. "Goodbye, hope you had a good time at Leo and Isabelle world." Leo said. "Nice work." Isabelle said. "You too." Leo replied back. "Let's go help the others." Isabelle said, the two of them running.

"Flavia, shoot her in the tail!" Isabelle said. "I'm trying but that bitch is way too damn fast." Flavia said. "Chaise, can you get her?" Isabelle asked. "I can't get her spot. These _lamia _just won't die." Chaise replied. Isabelle pressed the tip of her sword changing it into a bow. "Let's take these motherfuckers down." Isabelle said. The _lamia_ stepped forward trying to mock them, but realized it made its mistake and got shot in the head and tail. It hissed and broke into dust leaving a very unique gift: its head and tail. "Okay, one down one to go." Chaise said. "Feels like we're Charlie's Angels except we all have black hair." Isabelle said. "And we're fighting a _lamia_ instead of a mortal." Flavia said. The _lamia _hissed and showed her forked tongue and slid it back in. "Wait, let's separate." Chaise said. "Good plan." Flavia and Isabelle said. Chaise stayed where she was, Flavia went to the left, and Isabelle was on the right. "Nowhere to go." Isabelle said. _ZOOM. _The _lamia_ had an arrow on her nose and both her ears. She disintegrated into a pile of dust and horns. "That's what I'm talking about!" Flavia said. "Just that fat old manticore." Chaise said.

"Why is this asshole so hard to kill?" Thalia asked. "It takes a specific weapon to kill me and a specific hero to kill me. I'll give ya a hint. Both are Roman." the manticore said.  
"The hero is Jason, but what is the weapon?" Nico asked. "Wait! I know." Isabelle said. She tapped the other side of her necklace and it turned in to a spear with red painted on the side. "A replica of Bellona's spear." Jason said. "How'd you get one?" Jason asked. "I inherited it from my mom after...you know." Isabelle said. "Guys, can you quit the chit chat and give Jason the fucking spear so he can kill this asshole?" Percy said. Isabelle handed Jason the spear and said, "Be careful with it, it's all I have left of my mom." Jason nodded and headed forward. "You're going down, cat man." Jason said. Percy and Isabelle distracted the manticore using their Poseidon powers, Leo was throwing fireballs at it, Flavia and Thalia were shooting it with their bows, Piper, Annabeth, and Chaise were trying to cut off it's tail, and Nico was on it's back stabbing everywhere he could. Jason advanced to the manticore striking its face with the spear, but the manticore only got angrier. "Psst! Jason, I remember! Go under him and stab his belly!" Annabeth whispered. Jason followed her instructions and went under. He had to have timing and if he didn't he might kill Nico or someone else. Finally, he had the chance and he stabbed the manticore until the tip of the spear went through the skin. "AHHH! I will... have my...rev-" The manticore disintegrated leaving a tiger skin and some spikes.

"I got cut by him. I'm gonna go clean the wound." Isabelle said clutching her arm. _Tiph__._ Small drops of rain touched the demigods' heads. "Did she just-" Annabeth said. "Yep." Leo said. _Poof._ Drop by drop, Isabelle was molded into her original form. "So, did you just, I don't know, disappear?!" Piper exclaimed. "All big three children can do it, there's shadow travel, wind travel, and rain travel." Isabelle said matter-of-factly. "I never learned how to do that." Percy said. "I just toyed with my powers, learn how to do stuff. And you know." Isabelle said. "So, like Nico you can take people with you?" Jason asked. "Yup." "I wanna try that." Leo said. "If you do I'm taking Flavia and Chaise with me too." Isabelle said. "Ok." Leo said. "Someone holds my shoulders, and the two others hold my hands. Flavia, hold my shoulders, I don't trust where Leo is gonna put his hands." Isabelle said. "Wait! Can you teach me sis?" Percy asked. "Just clear your thoughts-" "Done." "Ok, and imagine yourself as rain and focus where you're going." "Let's meet at the hotel." Annabeth said. "Annabeth, Nico and Thalia, come with me." Percy said. "Wait. I don't know how." "Just do what I said, but just imagine yourself as wind." Isabelle said. "Thanks, Izzy." Jason and Percy said. "I really hate that nickname." Isabelle said. "Just be glad yours isn't Seaweed Brain." Thalia said.

"That feeling is awesome! It's just- I can't explain it." Leo said. _Boom. "_Hey Jason." Isabelle said. "Wow, when you use wind travel, it's like standing in front of a huge fan!" Jason said. _Poof._ "Hey sis." Percy said. "Where did we go?" Thalia said. "So many people, and buses or taxis and so much yelling and something called a _ma-nok_ that looked exactly like a chicken." Nico said. "And also something called jeepneys and a sign that said Manila. Isn't that a folder?" Annabeth said. "OHH! YOU FUCKING WENT TO MY BIRTHPLACE?!" Isabelle screamed. "What is your birthplace?" Annabeth asked. "THE PHILLIPINES!" Isabelle said. "Well, it was _really_ nice there." Thalia said. "It was so pretty." Annabeth said. "I lived there until I was 3 and then we went here." Isabelle said. "Hey, what is a _ma-nok?"_ Nico asked. "A chicken in Tagalog." Isabelle replied. "Hey guys, come here." Jason said. "_Ravens and Buccaneers party at 1800 Clem Drive Omega Boulevard."_ They all read. "Oh, let's definitely go." Annabeth and Isabelle said. "Wait, do you live in Maryland, Annabeth?" Isabelle asked. "No, but I used to live in Virginia, and Ravens was nearest, so yeah." Annabeth said. "YOU DON'T ROOT FOR THE GIANTS?!" Percy shouted. "Bro, keep it down! I live in Maryland." Isabelle scolded. "Ok, you're off the hook, but, ANNABETH?!" Percy exclaimed. "I used to live in Virginia. Deal with it." She said. A 15 to 16-ish guy with brown hair and blue eyes walked over and said. "Oh, you two are the guys who won the sibling surf competition, oh that's totally cool." The teen said looking straight at Isabelle. "And, what's your name?" he asked, taking Isabelle's hand. "Isabelle." she said suspiciously. "_Well, _I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie, you in, sweet thang?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "KUNG ANO AKO SA IKAW, ANO? HAYOP? HINDE, HINDE, IKAW ANG HAYOP! NGAYON MAKAKUHA IKAW NG DITO BAGO NG SIPAIN ANG ASNO MO!" Isabelle shouted pushing the boy. "I don't know what you said, but it was hot." he said with dreamy eyes. "Isabelle, you want me to take care of this?" Leo said. "No, no, I got this." Isabelle said with a mischievous smile. She took the boy's hand and led him to a corner. "Close your eyes." She said to him. He followed as she said. _Boom!_ Isabelle punched the boy and said, "Now...GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Isabelle shouted at him. He ran but not fast enough. Leo had lit him on fire. "HOW THE HELL DID I GET ON FIRE?!" he screamed. "So, now can I be your boyfriend?" Leo asked. "Two more tests. Lemme check if they let pets in." Isabelle said running to ask Guest Services.  
~A FEW MINUTES LATER~  
_Poof._ Isabelle was holding a leash with a German shepherd on the collar. "Say hello to Pico, Leo." Isabelle said. "Do I really have to?" Leo said. (An: oh FYI the other demigods are getting ready for the party.) "Well, unless if you don't want me to be your girl-" "HI, hello, Pico." Leo said suddenly. Pico walked slowly around Leo. He sniffed him and went back to Isabelle. "Now, is he an asshole or a good guy?" Isabelle said. Pico ran to Leo and brushed against his legs. "Ok, that means he likes you. Just one more test." Isabelle said. "Hey, I don't know what you said earlier can you please translate?" Leo asked. "What am I to you, what? An animal? No, no. You're the animal! Now get out of here before I kick your ass." Isabelle translated. "Wow, he's right that was hot." Leo said. "Shut up before I kick YOUR ass." Isabelle said going up the stairs.  
~ANOTHER FEW MINUTES LATER~  
"Wow, we all look good." Annabeth said. (an: you can get the links on my description) "Even Pico looks great." Isabelle said. "Wait, while we're all here. Isabelle, continue." Leo said. "The last test is approval of at least 6 people." Isabelle said. "WELL, YEAH! You're the only two that are single." Everyone said. "I'm with Annabeth." Percy said. "I'm with Thalia." Nico said hugging Thalia. "I'm with Piper." Jason said. "I'm with Zach." Flavia said. "And I'm with Mark." Chaise said. "So?" Leo said. "Well, okay!" Isabelle said.  
"Now that's enough love stuff, let's get to the party!" Percy said. "Yeah!" Everyone agreed. "Perce, is it okay that Pico comes?" Isabelle asked. "What if he poops in the rental van?" he said grumpily. "Well, what do you have?" Isabelle said. "I saw motorcycles with a side car." Percy said. "I don't know how to drive a motorcycle!" Isabelle exclaimed. "I do." Leo said. "Well, you can go behind Leo, and Pico'll sit in the sidecar." "Ok." Isabelle said with sadness. "What? I'm your boyfriend now." Leo said. "No,it isn't that, the wind will lift up my dress and I hate that." Isabelle said. "I can control the winds, you taught me about wind travel, this is just a harmless favor." Jason said. "Shadow travel is awesome-er." Nico said. "No, rain travel is!" Percy argued. "No, wind travel!" Jason shouted. "Stop it, before you start World War III!" Thalia shouted.  
They still argued. "Stop!" Isabelle shouted, splashing water at them. They argued even more. "STOP!" Piper, Flavia, and Chaise shouted. They still argued. "Stop it before I kill you all." Annabeth said. They suddenly stopped. "Right, uh, Isabelle you need any money?" Percy asked. "No, I have my own." Isabelle said looking at Percy. "Cause your my baby sister and I care about you." Percy said in a baby voice. "Aww." Annabeth said. "Don't worry I'll take good care of her." Leo said. "YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Percy yelled at Leo. "No dude! She's my girlfriend." Leo said. "Ugh, just shut up and let's go it's fucking 7:00, come on! I want to party!" Thalia said, groaning.

"Wow, this place as beautiful." Isabelle said from the back of Leo, looking at the houses. "Not as beautiful as you." Leo said. "Ugh, come on, I'm just a plain old Jane that you picked, and besides that's corny." Isabelle said. "That's not true." Leo said. "Well, we're here." Isabelle said. "I never thought a house could be that big, but I stand corrected." Leo said. "Hey guys." Isabelle said getting up from her seat. "Hey, Izzy." Percy greeted. "Ugh." Isabelle said. "Well, there it is." Annabeth said. "What happened to you guys?" Leo asked. "We got punched in the arms just because we said, "Not as beautiful as you." Nico and Jason said. "HAHAHAHA!" Leo laughed. "Why you laughing, it ain't funny." Nico said. "I said that and I didn't get punched." Leo said. "Ow!" Leo said. "Now you did." Jason said, laughing.

**Part 2 is next and I think I'll be healthy enough to give you a chapter instead of a sneak peek. And Percy's birthday gift and YOURS, is another 2 parts this is part one of the birthday gift. Part TWO is gonna be chapter 18. Part 3 is gonna be 19. Part 4 is gonna be the most fun and will be chapter 20. Sneak peeks for all if you get this totally unrelated question right.  
WHAT ARE ALL THE NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS ON LAW AND ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT? And I mean all. Seasons 1-13. HEHEHE.  
Don't forget to wish Percy a happy birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCE!  
Me: Happy birthday Perce! *gives him a plate of blue cookies and a blue motorcycle*  
Percy: OH THANKS IZZY! *noisily eats blue cookies* MMM.  
Me: NEVER. EVER. CALL. ME. IZZY.  
Percy: Sorry sis. heh. *nervously eats cookies*  
Oh, and guys I love you so much, for fucking 113 reviews and 21,987 views on this story, I mean it's a dream come true. I love you all so much. Hope you liked it.  
Thank you and good night! SALAMAT!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Hangover

**Hey guys! How are you? No one know the SVU? Too hard or too lazy? Fine I'll give you easier question to get sneak peek for next two. Name all the first chapter names for all the PJO books. All 5. This birthday gift for Perce is kinda late so the next chapter is supposed to be Percy's birthday but the first part of his gift was released on his birthday. I also it's to late for 4 chapters so just 3. This chappy is based on one of my most favorite movies ever. THE HANGOVER! How many _Hangover _fans out there? Special shout outs to: Martha, Lightning'and-Death, Summerspirit18, xxxWisegirlxxxWannabexxx, DaughterofHestia, and all of my loyal supporters thanks so much! Do not own anyone but my own character Isabelle! ENJOY THE SHOW! Wait, it's fun if you play the songs written here while reading. It's real fun. HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHE!**

"Oh, gods, what happened?" Annabeth said. "Hey, wh-where's Izzy?" Percy said. "She went home last night. Went on the motorcycle with Pico, Flavia, and Chaise." Leo replied. "You let her?! And why do you have a tattoo on y-your face? " Percy shouted. "Kinda? She said it would be easy. And what tattoo?" Leo asked timidly. "My head is pounding." Thalia said. "Hey, where's Nico?" Jason said. " Why do you have an earring? Do you remember anything from last night?" Piper said looking at Jason. "Everything was a blur." Jason said. "Oh shit." Leo said. "What?" Percy asked. "Isabelle said the punch must have been spiked. But it was too late." Leo said. "We already drank the punch." Annabeth said. "Let's just try to go through what happened last night." Piper said.  
~LAST FRIDAY NIGHT YEAH WE DANCED ON TABLE TOPS THINK WE KISSED BUT I FORGOT OH OH OOH LAS- Oh uh sorry didn't see you there hehe~  
"Wow this house is as big as the Guggenheim." Isabelle said. "It kinda looks like it too." Flavia said. "I'm ready to party!" Thalia said. "Never saw you this excited since we went to the party on Olympus." Nico said. "Oh fuck, this is my jam!" Leo said. "AHHH YES!" Isabelle screamed.

_This time we're gonna get funky_  
_Everybody clap your hands_  
_Clap clap clap clap your hands_  
_Clap clap clap clap your hands_

_Alright we gonna do the basic steps_  
_slide to the left_  
_slide to the right_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_One hop this time_  
_Right foot lets stomp_  
_Left foot lets stomp_  
_Cha cha real smooth_

_Now turn it out_

_To the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_One hop this time_  
_Right foot lets stomp_  
_Left foot lets stomp_  
_Cha cha now y'all_

_Now it's time to get funky_

_To the right_  
_To the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_One hop this time, one hop this time_  
_Right foot two stomps_  
_Left foot two stomps_  
_Slide to the left_  
_Slide to the right_  
_Criss cross, criss cross_  
_Cha cha real smooth_

_Lets go to work_

_To the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_Two hops this time, two hops this time_  
_Right foot two stomps_  
_Left foot two stomps_  
_Hands on your knees, hands on your knees_  
_How low can you go_  
_All the way to the floor_  
_Like you never never stopped_  
_Can you bring it to the top_  
_Like you never never stopped_

_Get funky with it_

_Ooooooooh yeah (come on)_  
_Cha cha now y'all_

_Turn it out_  
_To the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_Five hops this time_  
_Right foot lets stomp_  
_Left foot lets stomp_  
_Right foot again_  
_Left foot again_  
_Right foot lets stomp_  
_Left foot lets stomp_  
_FREEEZE_

_Everybody clap your hands_  
_(Come on y'all) (Check it out y'all)_  
_How low can you go?_  
_Can you go down low?_  
_All the way to the floor_  
_How low can you go?_  
_Can you bring it to the top?_  
_Like you never never stop?_  
_Can you bring it to the top, one hop_

_Right foot now_  
_Left foot now y'all_  
_Cha cha real smooth_

_Turn it out_  
_To the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_One hop this time_  
_One hop this time_  
_Reverse (reverse)_  
_Slide to the left_  
_Slide to the right_  
_Reverse, reverse_  
_Reverse, reverse_

_Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again_  
_Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again_

_Turn it out_  
_To the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_Two hops two hops_  
_Two hops two hops_  
_Right foot lets stomp_  
_left foot let stomp_  
_Charlie brown_  
_Turn it out now_

_Slide to the right_  
_Slide to the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_Cha cha now y'all_

_Oooh yeah mmm, yeah do that stuff oooh yeah I'm out y'all peace!_

"Gods, I love that song." Annabeth said. A blonde haired brown eyed boy walked over to Annabeth. "Heyyyy." he said. "Ugh." Isabelle said. "Can I get you a drink?" he said to Annabeth. "Hey Annie, who's this?" Percy said glaring at the boy. "Some poser who has the gall to ask me out." Annabeth said. "Wha?" Percy said. "Ugh, the braveness, Perce." Isabelle explained to Percy. "What's your name? I'm Max." he said. "Annabeth." Annabeth replied with a mad tone in her voice. "You want to go out with me or this dumbass? Cause I probably know more than him." Max said. "Did you just call my brother a dumb ass?" Isabelle said. "What you gonna do about it, little girl?" Max said in a baby voice. "First of all, I am 15 turning 16, and second, I am a black belt in karate, so you don't want to mess with me." Isabelle said, her eyes beginning to glow green. "Izzy, I got this." Percy said. "You sure?" Isabelle said. He punched Max in the nose so hard his nose bled. A crowd began to gather. "Wait, I want to do something." Isabelle said. "Well, he's all yours." Percy said. She punched him in the face with her gloves, then kicked him in the crotch and he went down. "Almost like brass knuckles. All yours, Annabeth." Isabelle said. Annabeth pulled him by the collar and looked straight into his eyes and said, "Never mess with us again. Ever." and flipped him. "Dude, you got served by two girls and a guy." said a voice from a crowd. Then everyone just began to party again.

"Damn it, I missed that?" Leo said. "It was pretty fun punching that ass munch of a guy." Percy said. "And flipping him." Annabeth said. "Do you remember anything else?" _VROOM. _ "Who's that?" Piper said. "Probably someone else." Leo said. "Oh my gods, what happened to you?" Isabelle screamed running to Leo and Jason. "Isabelle?" Leo and Jason said. "Why do you have a piercing and you have a tattoo?" Isabelle said, inspecting them. "We don't know." Percy said, looking at Leo's tattoo. "Oh shit, is it permanent?" Leo said. "I can probably take off Jason's piercing. But I have to look at Leo's tattoo." Isabelle said inspecting him. "Can you take it off now?" Jason said. "Yeah, but you probably might not want to touch that ear for a few days." she said. "1...2...3!" she said, ripping Jason's earring off. "OW!" he shouted and began to touch it. Isabelle swatted his hand and said, "No touchies." "Just put some alcohol and you'll be fine." she said. "How do you know so much?" Jason asked. "My mom taught me a lot of nurse things before she died." she said forlornly. "I'm sorry." Jason said. "I-it's okay." she stammered. "Okay, um, Leo, come with me." she said taking his hand. "Okay." he said. "Sit down." she said. "Okay, good thing i brought some alcohol pads." Isabelle said. "Oh, Jason, here you go." Isabelle said giving him one. "Now, the secret is, to put some alcohol and baby oil to see if it rubs off." she said rubbing it on his neck. It came off on the pad and she threw it away. "Phew. It's just henna. I am glad I didn't drink that punch." Isabelle said. "What the hell happened last night? And where's Nico?" Isabelle asked. "That's the thing, we don't remember." Percy said. "So that's the unknown drug I found. Must have been sedatives mashed up. I need to update my thermometer** (an: Idk what it's called so i'll call it a thermometer)**." Isabelle said. They all looked at her. "What? One can never be too careful." She said. "Isn't that illegal?" Jason asked. "Yeah, but there were cops here, so I think they can handle that. Never ever get involved in a drug case." Isabelle said. "Let's just retrace our steps." Annabeth said. "I'll help you since I'm the only one who didn't drink the punch." Isabelle said. "Whatever, Izzy." Percy said.

"H-hey, NICK-NICO!" Thalia said. "What up girl?" Nico said. "I dare you, NICO, to breakdance to this song that is playing, now." Thalia said. "Challenge accepted." Nico said crossing his arms like the meme. "I'M BOUT TO POWN YOU ALL, SO GED OUDA MAH WAY!" Nico said drunkenly.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_  
_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_  
_And besides in the mean, mean time_  
_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_  
_So now the world can never get me on my level_  
_I just gotta get you off the cage_  
_I'm a young lover's rage_  
_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!" The crowd cheered. Nico ended with a "Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls" pose. "Bitches ain't got nothing on me." he said. "Pay up." Nico said. "FINE." Thalia said getting some change out her pocket. "Not that kind of pay. YOU THALIA , I dare you to kiss me." He said. She kissed Nico with so much passion and heat, they fell into the pool. "Oh gods, are you alright?" Annabeth said. "Y-yeah, I dared Nico to break dance." Thalia said drunkenly. "Are you broken?" Percy asked. "NOOPE!" Nico said. "We're gonna get some punch, you want some?" Percy asked. "What time is it?" Annabeth asked. " Only 9:00." Percy said. "Still have lots of time." Annabeth said. "Hey guys." Isabelle and Leo said, holding hands. "Where were you guys?" Percy said. "Looking at the house." Isabelle said. "It was beautiful inside there." Flavia said. "Isabelle. Look." Chaise said. It was the boy who asked Isabelle out at the hotel. He was talking to a girl who seemed in love with him. "Let's just have fun and ignore him." Isabelle said. "Anyways one of my favorite songs is on. Come on!" Isabelle said cheerily taking Leo with her. "Are you ready for my awesome salsa skills?" Leo said. "I think you better be prepared for mine." Isabelle said smiling.

_She's into superstitions _  
_Black cats and voodoo dolls _  
_Well, I feel a premonition _  
_That girl's gonna make me fall_

_She's into new sensations _  
_New kicks in the candlelight _  
_She's got new addictions _  
_For every day and night_

_She'll make you take your clothes off _  
_And go dancing in the rain _  
_She'll make you live her crazy life _  
_But she'll take away your pain _  
_Like a bullet to your brain_

_Upside inside out _  
_She's livin' la vida loca _  
_She'll push and pull you down _  
_Livin' la vida loca_

"Hmm. You're a good dancer Valdez." Isabelle said. "Thanks. You know you're a good dancer too." Leo said. "Told you my mom made me take dancing lessons." "We make a good couple." Leo said. "Don't say that." she said. The spotlight shined on them. "They want a show? Let's give them a show." Leo said. "I like the way you think." Isabelle said.

_Her lips are devil red _

_And her skin's the color mocha _  
_She will wear you out _  
_Livin' la vida loca _  
_Livin' la vida loca _  
_She's livin' la vida loca_

_Woke up in New York City _  
_In a funky cheap hotel _  
_She took my heart and she took my money _  
_She must've slipped me a sleepin' pill_

_She never drinks the water _  
_Makes you order French champagne _  
_Once you've had a taste of her _  
_You'll never be the same _  
_Yeah, she'll make you go insane!_

_Upside inside out _  
_She's livin' la vida loca _  
_She'll push and pull you down _  
_Livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red _  
_And her skin's the color mocha _  
_She will wear you out _  
_Livin' la vida loca _  
_Livin' la vida loca _  
_She's livin' la vida loca_

_She'll make you take your clothes off _  
_And go dancing in the rain _  
_She'll make you live her crazy life _  
_But she'll take away your pain Like a bullet to your brain_

_Upside inside out She's livin' la vida loca _  
_She'll push and pull you down _  
_Livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red _  
_And her skin's the color mocha _  
_She will wear you out _  
_Livin' la vida loca_

_Upside inside out _  
_She's livin' la vida loca _  
_She'll push and pull you down _  
_Livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red _  
_And her skin's the color mocha _  
_She will wear you out _  
_Livin' la vida loca _  
_Livin' la vida loca _  
_She's livin' la vida loca_

They ended with Leo dipping Isabelle. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone cheered. They caught their breath. "Well, well, if it isn't Isabelle." a voice said. "What are you doing here, um, what's-your-name?" Isabelle said. "Eric." the boy said. "Eric." Isabelle said. "Back off dude, before we kick your sorry ass." Leo said. "Sure, scrawny." Eric said. "Is he actually your boyfriend?" Eric said. "Yeah. You have a problem with that?" Leo said. "I took you down once, I can do it again." Isabelle said. "You could do that, but I have him." Eric said pointing to a buff, older guy around his 30's. "So you send someone to do your dirty work. That's sad." Isabelle said. "Dude, get out of here." Percy said hiding in the crowd. The crowd began to agree, jeer, and throw things at Eric. "So, hundreds against one." Isabelle said. "Have no choice." Leo said. "I said it once, I'll say it again. Now...GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Isabelle shouted. "Percy, how did you know the power of the crowd?" Isabelle asked. "I already knew it. Yeah." he said, with a fake smile. "No, he-"Annabeth was cut off by Percy putting his hands over her mouth. "Mmph!" Annabeth said. "Whatever you say Perce." Isabelle said and walked away. "Phew." Percy said relieved. "Why do your hands smell like iced tea?" Annabeth asked. "I had some earlier from the cooler." Percy replied. "Well, what do you want to do now?" Annabeth asked. "I want to show you some place I found." Percy said. "Where?" Annabeth asked. "In the house." Percy said. They went inside the house where they found an elevator and Percy pressed the roof button. They walked onto the top where they found a perfect view of the beach and the city. "Sit here." Percy said, patting the spot next to him. "Are you sure it's stable?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah. Just come on." She sat next to him and she lay down on his chest. "I didn't forget about the punch." Percy said holding two cups in his hands. "Thanks." Annabeth said. "You're welcome." Percy said smiling.

"_Lying here with you so close to me." _Annabeth started to sing.  
_"It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe" _Percy sang with Annabeth.  
_ Caught up in this moment_  
_ Caught up in your smile_

_ I've never opened up to anyone_  
_ So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_  
_ We don't need to rush this_  
_ Let's just take it slow_

_ Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_ Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_ No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_ I don't want to push too far_  
_ Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_ Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_ So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

"I love you so much." Annabeth said. "I know." Percy said, smirking. "That's why I love you." Percy said and kissed Annabeth.

"Uh, hello?" Isabelle said interrupting Percy and Annabeth's flashback. "Oh, yeah?" Percy said. "Wait, since he's not outside, he must be inside!" Flavia exclaimed. "Right! Hmm. Where could he be?" Annabeth asked. "Percy, Jason, I need to talk to you." Isabelle said. They walked over to a tree. "Reyna IM'd me and said she needed to talk to you. Something about your praetor spots." she said. "What if she gave it to Octavian?"Jason said. "No, she would have to really be desperate." Percy said. "You have any drachmas?" Jason said. "No, Izzy?" Percy asked. "Yes, and STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Isabelle said. "Why do you guys smell so bad?" She said sniffing the air. "Ew. We stink." Jason said. "But something smells like strawberries and kiwis." Percy said. "Is it you?" Percy said. "I was tired! I took a shower in the morning." Isabelle protested. "I'll just get the Iris message going." Isabelle said. She went to get a hose. "Is she really your little sister?" Jason said. "Yeah. Why?" Percy asked. "She looks to mature for her age." Jason said. "Her mom died. Of course she's going to be really independent." Percy said. "Okay." Isabelle said holding a hose. She tossed a coin in and said, "O Iris, please ace-" "No, no, O Fleecy, do me a solid, show me Reyna from Camp Jupiter." Percy finished. The rainbow shimmered. "Reyna?" Jason asked. "Hello?" a voice said. "Don't worry Jack, I got it." a more familiar voice said. "Reyna!" Percy said cheerily. "Oh, hey guys." Reyna said, waving. "So something about praetor?" Jason asked. "Well, you guys can't decide right?" Reyna asked. "Yeah." Percy replied. "Is it okay if none of you aren't praetor?" Reyna asked. "Yeah, I guess so." Percy and Jason said. "There's a new camper here who's really improved and, well, impressed me." Reyna said. "Yeah, that's okay." Percy said. "Who's his godly parent?" Jason asked. "Apollo, even though, the weapon is supposed to be the bow, he works quite well with the sword and spear." Reyna said. "Well, nice to see you." Jason said. "He's here, Jack, say hi." Reyna said. "Hi." Jack said. "Hey." Percy said. "Sup." Jason replied. "Wait, one more thing, can you get Leo?" Reyna asked. "Ok." Isabelle said. "LEO!" Isabelle shouted. " I have to say, in the war at camp, you were a good fighter with the sword." Reyna said. "Oh, thanks." Isabelle said. "Come visit Camp Jupiter sometime. Just IM me." Reyna said. "Oh, will do." Isabelle said. "Yeah? Oh, hey Reyna." Leo said. "Can I talk to you in private? Meaning everyone else is gone?" Reyna asked. "Sure." Leo said. "Kay, nice talking to you Reyna." Jason said. "Come on, Perce." Isabelle said. "What he said." Percy said, waving goodbye. "I hope you know that I have a new praetor here." Reyna said. "Yeah, that's cool. So what you need to talk to me about?" Leo asked. "The new praetor is my boyfriend." Reyna said. "Oh, I have a new girlfriend too." Leo said. "Who?" Reyna asked. "Isabelle." Leo said. "Oh, good, she can teach you." Reyna said. "What?" Leo asked. "Well, she has a lot of experience out in the world. In case you didn't know." Reyna said. "She told me her story too." Leo said. "Well, I guess that's it." Reyna said. "Bye." Leo said and waved.

"Guys, I think the last place we saw him was heading near the bathroom." Percy said. "Let's go." Thalia said. "Shit. There's 10 bathrooms." Percy said. "Found him." Annabeth said. "Ughyurghhugh." Nico mumbled. "I got this." Percy said. He got leftover ice water and threw it at Nico's face and said, "Wake up!" **(an: hahahahaha Lightning thief reference. Speaking of Pjo movies, anyone see SOA?) **"WHAT?" Nico said awakened. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO...'kay." Thalia said. "What?" Nico asked. "Um, you got a little something here." Piper said, pointing to her whole face. "Wait...oh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nico shouted. He had a drawn on mustache, beard, and glasses, and his forehead had the word douche. "Is there any way I can get this off?" Nico asked. "Yeah, probably, let me see." Isabelle said. "Yeah, just a lot of soap and water. At the hotel, we can probably get it off." Isabelle said. "Then let's hurry to the hotel." Nico said, running to the van. "COME ON!" Nico yelled. "Okay, okay." Percy said.  
"I'll take the motorcycle again." Isabelle said. "I'll go with her." Leo said. "HURRY!" Nico shouted. "Well, you woke up on the wrong side of the toilet." Leo said. "No time for jokes, let's go!" Nico shouted. "It's ready, get on." Isabelle said, sitting on the driver's seat. "Yeah, you get to drive." Leo said, smiling. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it." Isabelle said. "It's off, it's off. Gods, no one wants to hear a joke today?" Leo said, putting his helmet on. "Just go!" Nico yelled. "Well!" Leo and Isabelle said.  
~AT THE HOTEL~  
"Wash my face, wash my face." Nico sang. "Hey, Perce did you ever look in the trophy?" Thalia asked. "No, why?" Percy asked. "Cause I found an exclusive ticket to Universal Studios." Thalia said excitedly. "Oh, really? Or is this a prank?" Percy said curiously. "IT'S RIGHT IN MY FUCKING FINGERS!" Thalia shouted. "WE'RE GOING TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS!" Percy yelled. "Wait, what about transportation?" Annabeth asked. "It says it write her in fine print:_ You can get an all exclusive party bus if you figure out this code; 214156365256. _"Shoot." Thalia said. "Wait, let me see." Isabelle said. "214156365256. Hm. " Isabelle said. "I have an encoding app on my computer, maybe I can figure it out." Isabelle said. "Hey, Perce, can you hand me my computer? It's in the blue bag." Isabelle said. ""Yeah, here." Percy said, handing Isabelle the computer. "Thanks." Isabelle said. "Okay. I think I can do this." Isabelle said. "What's the haps?" Nico said. "Isabelle's decoding something." Annabeth said. "Wow. I am slightly amazed at my cousin." Nico said. The first numbers began to decode and said, 3.1415. "Vlacas! It's pi. Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Isabelle said to herself. "Almost what Leo said." Percy muttered. "YES! It's decoded! We now have fast pass tickets to Universal AND a party bus!" Isabelle said excitedly. "All thanks to me." Thalia said smugly. Isabelle glared at Thalia. "And Isabelle." Thalia said. "Better." Isabelle said. "Celebratory buffet?" Nico said, holding a flyer. "Yeah!" Everyone said going near the door. "Wait! You guys need to take a shower." Isabelle said. "Oh, we do." Thalia said. "Let's go to our rooms first." Nico said. "Wait! Happy birthday Percy!" Annabeth. "I was gonna say that." Isabelle said. "Thanks Izzy," Percy said smiling. "And everyone else?" Percy asked. "Haps B-day Perce!" Everyone said. "And Annabeth I'll give you a surprise when we get downstairs." Percy said.

**So how did you like that one? Anyways, I heard about SOA and I'm super excited to see it. Imma answer peeps here.**

**Lightning-AND'Death: Yeah, sorry bout that but I was really like in pain.**

**Martha: Oh my gods, you are so nice girl, I mean you keep complimenting me since this story ever started!**

**ninja27: I did it on their break, you happy? I hope I made you happy. BTW, I hope I made everyone happy.**

**xXWise Girl xXx Wanna BeXx: daww you so nice.**

**Anis29: Sure, I'll do that! like later when they go back to camp. Which won't be tooo long.**

**DaughterofHestia: Oh a fellow Ravenclaw! Yeah you'll get a character! All peeps who want characters will be mentioned sometime. I didn't forget about you!**

**Aurora: Um, are you really that age? And aren't you a little young to know about that? I stopped my ciaos for you. But girl you should get over that Cian guy! You're too good for him!**

**Nate son of Poseidon-E: MY BROTHER! I can make you a character! But I'm gonna have to change your age.**

**Guest: daww thanks.**

**Review "Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls". Make sure to view my new poll! It is very interesting. Well, that's it I guess. If you want to get a sneak peek, answer the question at the top. Love y'all. ADIOS, AMIGOS!**


End file.
